J O U R N E Y
by lacksubstance
Summary: Sequel to E X T R A H E L P. Twenty nine year old Gabriella Montez and her girlfriend Twenty Two year old Sharpay Evans are making a new chapter in their lives. Gabpay; femslash; GabriellaxSharpay
1. Trailer

**J O U R N E Y**

**Trailer**

**Written by: BeneathTheSurface**

**Summary: Sequel to E X T R A H E L P. Twenty nine year old Gabriella Montez and her girlfriend twenty two year old Sharpay Evans are making a new chapter in their lives. Gabpay; femslash; GabriellaxSharpay**

--

**They beat the odds…**

_Shows Gabriella teaching and Sharpay sitting in the class (fades)_

_Shows Sharpay and Gabriella making out (fades)_

_Shows Gabriella being arrested (fades)_

**Now they're ready…**

_Shows a door opening to an empty penthouse with Sharpay coving Gabriella's eyes; opens them._

Gabriella: You bought me an apartment?

Sharpay: No…_ (grabs a hold of her waist, pulling her closer) _I bought us an apartment. _(fades)_

_Shows Sharpay and Gabriella sitting on the couch together…_

Gabriella: Hey do you think we're ready for that baby now?

Sharpay: Absolutely. (_Pulls herself on top of her) _Let's start making that baby.

Gabriella: You do know that, that is scientifically impossible right?

Sharpay: Yes, but no one said I couldn't pretend… _(they kiss and fades out)_

**The world suddenly felt brighter…**

_Shows Sharpay in the studio, recording some tracks for her album (fades)_

_Shows Gabriella working at a desk (fades)_

**But when trouble strikes the couple…**

Sharpay: Don't bring this on me, okay? Talk to me,

Gabriella: I don't know.

Sharpay: No, no not again. You are not gonna do that again. You promised you weren't going to shut me out again and if that's what you're gonna do, then let me know and I'm gone! _(she sobs, walking into the room and slamming the door behind her; fades)_

**Will everything get better?**

Doctor: Gabriella you are in fact pregnant…

**And will they be able to become everything they hoped?**

Sharpay: I leave for my tour in three weeks. Will you be okay when I'm gone?

Gabriella: _(lies) _Yeah, yeah I'll be fine.

**Will old enemies return?**

Troy: I told you I'd be back… _(fades to black)_

**From the Writer that brought you E X T R A H E L P**

**Vanessa Hudgens…**

_Shows Gabriella smiling at a dinner…_

**Ashley Tisdale…**

_Shows Sharpay singing on stage…_

**In…**

_Ambulance sirens are heard…_

GABRIELLA!!

**J O U R N E Y **

**Coming Soon…**

* * *

**Since I got an excellent feedback so far about the sequel I decided to give you a little piece of it right now. Let me tell you, I'm on such a Gabpay high right now that this story isn't going to end up like the rest of my stories. **

**The difference from the last story is that:**

**I skipped a few years.**

**There is more adult situations that they're thrown into**

**And we can't forget MORE drama; do you expect anything less from me? No...and the occasional humor lines plus Gabpay sex and romance; again no surprise. **

**Until the sex actually happens this is on T, so expect the rating to change later on.**

**Quick disclaimer: I own the plot not the movie or characters, but how awesome would that be?**

**Anyway please review and tell me what you think...**


	2. Making Gabriella Happy

**J O U R N E Y**

**Chapter 1: **

**Making Gabriella Happy Without Her Knowing **

**Written by: BeneathTheSurface**

**Summary: Sequel to E X T R A H E L P. Twenty nine year old Gabriella Montez and her girlfriend twenty two year old Sharpay Evans are making a new chapter in their lives. Gabpay; femslash; GabriellaxSharpay**

* * *

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping; life seemed absolutely perfect. It's been a mere four years since Sharpay and her have moved out of the New Mexico area. Her mother was the least bit thrilled by that and she didn't blame her; she wasn't happy when she left for New York for school either, but she got over it, much like now.

They didn't live together yet because Gabriella wanted to make sure that their relationship was able to handle the separation, but it didn't. She thought about getting an apartment with her, but money was tight then and it just slipped out of her mind all together.

It also didn't help that Sharpay was signed to Warner Bros. Records last year and is creating her first album, so they didn't have time to talk about it. She still thought about it, but on rare occasions. Sharpay has become more spontaneous these last four years. She remembered every anniversary, bought her things like she said she would; she's suddenly became this pro at relationships overnight.

Gabriella turned her television on as she got ready for work. She worked at a law firm as a secretary, for now as she went back to school to become a lawyer. Seeing Sharpay going to college made her want to as well, so while Sharpay had class at Boston University, Gabriella attended Harvard; she's almost done, so just to get the experience she worked at a firm for now.

_So Sharpay you are the new face of Warner Bros. Records. Is it hard to live up to all these other talents?_

This caught Gabriella's attention as she sipped her coffee. Sharpay did go to New York yesterday since she was supposed to be on _Good Morning America_.

_Sometimes, but I have a great support system back home and my manager as well as the producers are amazing, they keep me at home and very grounded…_

_Many people would like to know if you are single or taken…_

_Sharpay laughs. Yeah you all would love that, wouldn't you? Well I do have someone I love very much, but I really don't want them to be subjected to Hollywood right now, so that stays personal._

_Well hey we respect that. It's hard to believe you're only twenty two and a native from New Mexico._

_Yeah you don't hear much talent coming from there, do you? She laughs again._

Gabriella flipped the television off, knowing pretty much the rest. She was proud of her in more ways then one and she handles the press and shows better then she would even imagine.

She grabs her purse off the counter with her coffee in hand and walks out the door, locking it behind her. She begins to walk down the stairs passing her landlord. She's a friendly old woman who adores everyone…

"Hello Mrs. Dunkin," she says making her way fully down the stairs, standing in front of her.

"Why hello Gabriella; you look beautiful this morning," she compliments her. She wasn't lying either; she was clad in a long black skirt, and white blouse.

"Thank you very much," she replied with a smile "Well I must be off; have to get to work," she added waving goodbye.

"Wait Gabriella," she stops her, as she made her way fully down the stairs. She was holding the door when she turned around "I saw Sharpay on GMA this morning. How is she?" she asked her, making the brunette smile. She did have a soft heart for the blonde as well as the blonde vise versa.

"She's doing great, you know just busy. I'll tell her you said hello," she said with a smile as she pushed her way out of the building into the Boston air.

-

-

-

Sharpay stood in the middle of an empty penthouse, looking around it with her assistant, Rocky and her real estate agent. She walked around it slowly, letting her heels click on the hard wood floor.

"The floor has just been refurbished; it's about 3,000 square feet; has two large bedrooms, large living room, large kitchen and a great view of the Beverly Hills area," the agent told her, making her nod slowly.

She turned around with a smile sticking her hand out "It's perfect; I'll take it," she told her with a smile as her cell phone rang. Sharpay pulled it out, seeing Gabriella's name flash across the screen "Rocky," she called to the woman as she threw it over to her "Make something up. I just can't lie to her," she told her as she stood against the wall as Rocky answered.

"Hello Sharpay Evans' phone," she answered.

"Rocky, hey is Sharpay there?"

"Hey Gabriella…um no she's not, she's busy recording some new tracks to finish the album off"

"Oh okay well let her know that I called and that she looked great today,"

"Sure thing; goodbye Gabriella," she hung up, throwing the cell back at her boss "Why can't you tell her again?" she asked her.

"Because I want her to be surprised when we go on our trip to LA in two weeks; because she's officially graduating law school and not to mention she deserves it," she explained, making Rocky shake her head at her.

"Man, if you weren't taken and I weren't straight, I'd take you right now in that master bathroom," she commented, making Sharpay laugh loudly letting it echo through the penthouse.

They had a very interesting relationship. It wasn't a boss/worker relationship; it was friendly and sisterly. Sharpay confided in Rocky and vise versa. When Rocky found out that Sharpay was dating a female she was a little skeptical, thinking she'd try to sleep with her somehow, but when she met Gabriella she saw that Sharpay wouldn't even advance close enough to her. Just by the way Gabriella and her interacted with one another and her beauty was enough to see they loved each other.

"Okay, well I got the okay from my supervisor. You are pre qualified for over 1.5 million dollars. We have more to see and this is under your budget-,"

"Nope, I want this one; it is perfect for my spouse and I," Sharpay said cutting her off, before she got her to buy any other apartment. The agent just gave her nod and told her to come down to the office and sign the papers and the penthouse was all hers…

-

-

-

"No offence Gabs, but thinking she's is hiding crap from you is your insecurity kicking in" Gabriella heard from Taylor. She was sitting in her desk at the firm, in her office; yes she had an office, so that they made her feel at home.

"No I know, but maybe it's just the fact that I don't get to talk to her much like I used to," she replied as she typed up some invoices.

"Honey, she's a big superstar, what do you expect? Plus isn't it good that she mentions you in all of her interviews, without really mentioning your name?" she asked her. "Gabs, you've dated her for four years and she's been the greatest person for you. She does a lot for you, she makes you happy, what else can she do?"

"Being here would be great…" Gabriella mumbled.

Taylor sighs_. "She's doing the best she can,"_ she tells her, making Gabriella nod and stop typing. She leans back in her chair and nods again, thinking about all the good things Sharpay has done for her; how she makes her feel.

"Gabs?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to get back to work, so call me later or something," she told her, just as her call waiting came through. She said goodbye, then switched to the other line.

"Hello,"

"Hey gorgeous; I hope I have the right number to the hottest future graduate and future lawyer," she smiled, giggling like crazy.

"That indeed you do. So when are you coming home?" she asked, making the blonde sigh.

"Soon; tomorrow, I promise," she whispered through the receiver.

"I need you," Gabriella whispered, turning away from the computer and to the wall.

"You need me what?" Sharpay asked as she entered her hotel room, closing the door behind her and throwing herself on the bed.

"Don't make me say it," Sharpay laughed, turning on her back.

"You started it," she told the brunette.

"I'm at work, don't do this to me," she whined making Sharpay smile widely.

"Just whisper it," Sharpay whispered in her husky sexy voice, almost setting her girlfriend over the edge. "Say it," she added in the same tone.

"I need you inside," she whispered quickly, making Sharpay giggle. "I need to get back to work. I love you and I'll see you later tomorrow," she added before hanging up her cell and turning back to get back to work; smiling non stop all day.

-

-

-

Late that night at around two in the morning, Gabriella laid sleeping peacefully in her bed in her tank top and shorts, holding her arms close around her waist to keep herself warm. She was having a very hard time getting herself to sleep, knowing the blonde wasn't next to her. She always had that problem, when she left.

Her eyes were shut when she heard her front door open and shut quietly. She remained still hoping that it was who she thought and prayed it was. She heard rolling from a suitcase and it come to a holt, then almost instantly the bed shifted and someone get in next to her. They wrapped their arms around her waist, holding their hands over hers which was placed on her stomach.

She smiled, suddenly turning over to see the blonde, looking at her with tired eyes. "You should be sleeping," she whispered to her tiredly.

"I can now, knowing you're next to me," she replied, kissing her lightly on the lips before pulling her closer and falling to sleep…

* * *

**I know it is short, but it's kind of difficult to start this four years in, but once it is started it's easier to update. I know I make no sense and this will be longer next update I promise. Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews on the old story and on the trailer. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story and this update...  
**


	3. I Kissed A Girl

**J O U R N E Y**

**Chapter 2:**** I ****Kissed**** A ****Girl**

**Written by: BeneathTheSurface**

**Summary: Sequel to E X T R A H E L P. Twenty nine year old Gabriella Montez and her girlfriend twenty two year old Sharpay Evans are making a new chapter in their lives. Gabpay; femslash; GabriellaxSharpay**

_Dedicated to my favorite freaks Heather and Ray :) You guys are the best buddies EVER! ;p  
_

* * *

The sun showed through the closed blinds of the dark apartment. There were neither sounds nor any movement throughout it. Silence filled the whole condo, when stirring came from the bed. A blonde mop was visible under the covers, holding the brunette close to her body, with her head laying on her chest, curled up close to her.

Sharpay moved slightly as the sun collided with her face, causing her to open them; tiredly. She yawned quietly, placing her hand over by her cell phone on the night table. She picked it up, checking the time. She rolled her eyes, placing it back on the table and yawned again, this time waking the woman next to her.

"Hey," the raven haired woman said to her tired lover. Sharpay stretched her arms out in all ends and legs.

"Hey," she managed to get out, kissing her lightly on the nose, making her giggle.

"You look so tired," Gabriella whispered as Sharpay began blinking still sleepy.

"I am," she yawned yet again. Gabriella slipped out of her arms and pulled her legs over the blonde to get out of the bed, stopped and kissed her deeply.

"Get some more sleep. I have to get ready for my last class," she told her stroking her cheek gently, making Sharpay groan.

"I come back and you have school; so unfair," she whined as the brunette pulled her tank over her head throwing it at the blonde, making the blonde laugh.

"Who said life was ever fair?" she replied with the same line Sharpay pulled four years ago in the parking lot. Sharpay did catch it, but she knew that she didn't mean it the way it was implied before.

They still had their fair share of fights, but they were pretty stupid. At first when Sharpay got discovered at a club in New York where she was performing and Gabriella heard that her girlfriend was leaving her for an entire month, coming back, then leaving again because of her record, that placed a fire in Gabriella. She didn't want to wait for her girlfriend to come back, all the way from LA back to Boston. She was pretty sure that Sharpay was planning something too, just not sure on what that was.

"Well at least you have off work…" Sharpay said getting up after the brunette placed a clean bra on, making Gabriella stop short and turn around guilty. "You did get off right?" she asked, making Gabriella feel guiltier.

It wasn't that she didn't want to get off or anything, it was just the fact that she forgot to ask her boss if she could get off today. She did remember to get two weeks off for their trip, just forgot today. Of course she didn't expect the girl to show up at two o'clock in the morning either.

"I forgot," she simply said, making Sharpay sighed. "I'm sorry; I can try to leave early, if you want," she asked her, making the blonde sigh again and shakes her head.

"No it's okay, you need to bring home the bacon anyway," Sharpay said walking into the bathroom, making the brunette laugh and follow.

"Please, you're gonna be bringing home both bacon and pork chops when your record drops," she replied, making the blonde laugh as she placed her toothbrush that she leaves over at the apartment.

"Probably," Sharpay said brushing on each side as she got ready to spit. Gabriella folded her arms as she leaned against the doorframe, smiling at her girlfriend. Even though she was brushing her teeth, it was things like her presences that kept her going strong; made her feel happy.

Sharpay spit out the remaining toothpaste out of her mouth, wiping her mouth with the towel then looked over at her smiling girlfriend, who didn't seem to notice she was still shirtless. Sharpay walked over to her and placed her hands in front of her pushing her slightly, confusing Gabriella at first until her back legs hit the bed, making both of them fall on it.

Sharpay sat up on her girlfriend as she rested her hands on each side of her waist. She ran her hand through the brunette's, silky hair letting her nails collide with her scalp. Gabriella closed her eyes to savor the moment and began wondering why her lips haven't come in contact with the blonde's. She needed that contact, but at the same time she knew it was all a distraction to keep her from going to class and going to work; not that she seemed to care. When their lips finally met; she knew class and work will have to wait…

-

-

-

Gabriella ran out of the elevator doors and into the office she works in, stopping by one of her co-worker /friend's office. Gabriella took a deep breath before stepping in to look at the slightly older looking woman.

"Bar, did uh Dean, come out yet?" she asked barely able to get through her heavy breathing. Barbara looked her over; she looked like a huge mess. Her hair was disheveled and she was makeupless.

"Gabriella, what happened to you? You look like a twister went through your hair and came back," she commented causing the brunette to roll her eyes.

"Thank you, now please tell me he hasn't--,"

"Ah Ms. Montez, just the woman I wanted to see," Gabriella spun around quickly and stared up at her boss, scared that he'd comment on her appearance or her lateness, so she decided to beat him to it.

"Mr. Bunker, I'm so sorry for my tardiness there is really no excuse, except for the fact that my girlfriend came back into town and she sort of distracted me and well--," he silenced her with his hand and she knew he meant business.

He instructed her to follow him into his office which was much larger then hers. Gabriella feared she's probably going to lose her job, for being late and it'd be all Sharpay's fault if she did.

Dean Bunker is the founder of Bunker Law Incorporated. He is known nation-wide for his many offices and cases won. He has over fifteen offices in over fifteen states, making him the fastest growing lawyer in the entire world.

He sat himself down in his leather chair in his all maple wooded office. Gabriella stood in front of the desk, waiting for her punishment. He turned around in his chair and told her to sit down politely, so she did so.

"Look sir I am truly sorry about--," she tried again, but he, again silenced her with his hand up.

"It's quite alright Ms. Montez, everyone is entitled to be late at least once in their lives," he told her, letting the nerves just wash away. "I actually wanted to speak with you about a promotion," he told her, causing her to raise her head up at him.

"Really?" she asked in disbelief. He nodded giving her one of his famous smiles.

"Yes as I remember you were going to school to become a lawyer, am I correct?" He asked her; she nodded frantically, hoping he was suggesting what she thought he was suggesting "well my office in California is looking for a new lawyer, but I don't want you on the field just yet, just intern around with the other lawyer's. You'll still be paid, so money is no issue, but when I feel you are ready to commit to a case, I will inform you on that," he tells her.

Gabriella couldn't believe the opportunity that was being placed out for her. She couldn't believe that Mr. Bunker had that much faith in her, to actually win a case, when it's placed in front of her; of course. The only thing she was worried about was how it'll affect her and Sharpay's relationship.

"Mr. Bunker sir, um…with all do respect. I want this job, but I'm not sure how it'll affect my relationship," she told him unsure, which made him nod in understanding.

"Well Gabriella, I know that love and family is very important, so I must ask. What does your girlfriend do for a living?" he asks, folding his hands and placing them on the desk.

"Well she's a singer. She has her own record debuting later this month," she tells him, making him nod.

"Oh, what's her name, maybe I've heard of her?" he asks clearly interested "I have daughters, so..." that makes more sense to Gabriella, knowing there was no way her boss listened to Sharpay's music, without being forced.

"Sharpay Evans," just the name of her, made her boss nod right away.

"Ah yes, Sharpay Evans, my daughters adore that girl. Just the one single that's been placed out makes them go nuts," Gabriella giggled. "I imagine she has to go out of town a lot," Gabriella agreed, thinking about it, then she realized what he just said.

"Sir, I think I'm going to be taking that job offer," she told him, making him smile.

-

-

-

Gabriella made her way up the stairs of her condo, passing her landlord's apartment, then made the rest of the way up the stairs. When she got to her door she heard the bass from her stereo, which freaked her out because she knew Sharpay was home, so it only meant one thing; she was having a party?

Gabriella quickly opened the door, bracing herself for a ton of guests, but there was no one there; that confused her. She placed her keys on the counter and listened to the bass of the song and started laughing when she saw Sharpay dancing in only her bra and underwear. Her hair was down, she had a hairbrush in her hand like a microphone and she had her Chanel sunglasses on, singing to the song.

"I KISSED A GIRL AND I LIKED IT! THE TASTE OF HER CHERRY CHAPSTICK! I KISSED A GIRL JUST TO TRY IT! I HOPE MY BOYFRIEND DON'T MIND IT!" Sharpay yelled into the hairbrush before turning around. She almost tripped when she saw her girlfriend leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, just watching her.

Sharpay grabbed the remote and turned down the volume, took the sunglasses off and placed the hairbrush on the counter. "When did you get here?" she asked embarrassed slightly.

"I just got here. I was let off early because I got some good news," she told her. Sharpay smiled and walked towards Gabriella.

"Well? What is it?" she urged. Gabriella sighed, looking her up and down, then grabbed her by the waist to pull her closer. She hugged her close, not wanting to let her go because she missed her when she left and they didn't get to spend much time together before she had to leave. "What is it?" Sharpay asked, running her hand through the brunette's hair as the other held her lower back.

"I got promoted to be an intern at the Los Angeles office," she said into the blonde's bare shoulder. Sharpay gasped pulling away to see Gabriella's huge smile, suddenly letting out an ecstatic scream. Sharpay jumped up quickly as Gabriella grabbed under her butt as the blonde wrapped her legs around her girlfriend's waist.

She kissed her frantically "Congratulations," she said in between kissing her, then pulled away "We should celebrate, we're going out to dinner tonight," she said as she tried to get off of Gabriella, but the brunette wouldn't let her. "Gabi, would you mind putting me down?" Gabriella nodded.

"I do mind because as far as I'm concerned. You don't pass up a half naked girl in your condo," she told her, making Sharpay nod in understanding.

"Okay true. Fine do you mind at least taking me to the bedroom 'cause I think you're feeling a tad frisky?" Gabriella nodded.

"That I'd be happy to do," she said running with Sharpay in her arms into her bedroom, dropping her on the bed, causing the blonde to let out a shriek…

-

-

-

"Okay, so when are you supposed to be doing this internship?" Sharpay asked as they ate dinner at one of their favorite places. It was a little pizza joint, but they loved that even though it wasn't romantic or anything, they were together and could make it romantic if they wanted to. Besides, the owner loves them since they come in so much and leave generous tips.

"I figured since we're going to LA in two weeks anyway, that we'd figure out the living arrangements, so I told him give me four weeks to figure things out," she told her girlfriend as she sipped her Diet Coke.

"Well I can't wait, but you do know that being in LA won't prevent me from having to travel, I mean yeah it's definitely going to be easier, but I will have a tour and what not. Martin already arranged the tour to be next year," Sharpay explained; Martin is her manager. He's a sweet guy and he's gay, so that's why he didn't care that Sharpay and Gabriella were together. Sharpay knew that if she had a manager that hated her relationship, she'd pick a life with Gabriella over fame.

"I know it's just that--,"

"Sharpay Evans?" they turned to their side to see an overly happy teenage girl with a napkin and pen in her hand; she nodded. "Oh my gosh, can I have your autograph?" she asked, causing Sharpay to nod.

"Here you go, this is the first one I've ever signed so you should be thrilled," Sharpay told her as she signed her name and added _1__st__ autograph EVER!_ The girl laughed as she got it back, she thanked her and walked away.

"What were you saying?" she asked the brunette.

"I was saying I know that you will still be traveling and I'm okay with that, but the fact that I'll be in LA instead of back here in Boston, waiting for you to come back from LA or New York will make life so much easier on both of us," Gabriella explained, making the blonde nod. Sharpay held her hand out for Gabriella to take, which she did as the blonde kissed it lovingly.

"We'll work everything out, I promise," Sharpay told her with a smile as Gabriella agreed, hoping she was right…

* * *

_Okay so I hope you're all glad I updated. Thanks for the reviews and the reason there is no BIG sex scene yet is because it isn't necessary yet, because I hate random sex scenes that don't make sense. Anyway I will do some BIG one in the future, but not now. So again thank you and please review and keep reading; it'll get better, I promise :)_


	4. Too Many Walls

**J O U R N E Y**

**Chapter 3: Too Many Walls**

**Written by: BeneathTheSurface**

**Summary: Sequel to E X T R A H E L P. Twenty nine year old Gabriella Montez and her girlfriend twenty two year old Sharpay Evans are making a new chapter in their lives. Gabpay; femslash; GabriellaxSharpay**

* * *

_**Boarding from Boston, Massachusetts to Los Angeles, California **_

Gabriella sat at the far corner looking out the window, curled up on a seat. They had a late flight; Red Eye, so there really wasn't much to look at except for darkness. Sharpay came back, walking with some sodas and two bags of chips, knowing it'd be a long time before they got any real food.

She sat down in the chair next to her girlfriend, placing the food and drink on the woman's lap. Gabriella sighed, dropping her feet down to the floor as Sharpay opened her bag. "So this is it," she said as she munched on her _Doritos_.

Gabriella smiled slightly as she opened her bag "Yup. Life suddenly seems like it's falling into place, you know? Me getting the internship, you with your album; everything is perfect," Gabriella said knowing deep down there are other things that can be improved like them getting a place together, a family; things like that.

"Yeah I can't believe everything we've gone through to make this relationship work," Sharpay said after taking a sip of her soda.

"Yeah and there will be more obstacles," Gabriella told the blonde, who turned her head to look at her, but she had a small smile on her face.

"And I'll be ready to jump over them with you, I promise," she whispered, capturing the brunette's lips with her own…

**GSxGSxGSxGSxGSxGS**

As they flew through the night, Gabriella laid curled up on the row her and Sharpay had. She laid with her head in the blonde's lap as she laid awake, just watching the brunette sleep. Somehow she's been doing that more and more lately, thinking of all the good things, things she wants for their relationship, their future; everything.

Sharpay let her hand move over the brunette's flawless skin to her beautiful silky hair. She couldn't quite figure out what Gabriella really saw in her to begin with. Okay when they first got together, it wasn't under the best circumstances, but it sure was effective.

She knew why she was still with her. She was the first person she ever fell in love with. The one she wanted to wake up next to every morning, the one she wanted a family with, the one who'd be her rock through everything. Through everything Gabriella has been there supporting her, no matter how hard it got for her. If their love could handle the distance, pun and unpun intended, then they were meant for each other.

As she thought all of this she felt her eyelids become heavier and heavier, until she couldn't open them any longer; causing her to drift into a deep sleep.

_**Arrival from Boston, Massachusetts to Los Angeles, California **_

Sharpay and Gabriella made their way down the escalators with their luggage in hand after their long flight. It was still very early in the morning and all they really wanted to do was sleep, but Sharpay had to get straight into the studio to finish up one specific song and Gabriella never saw her at work before, so she decided to go as well.

As they reached the entrance of the terminal they saw a sign that said EVANS, so they walked towards the man. Sharpay handed the man the luggage as they walked to the limo, hand in hand, into the limo right away before they saw a flash.

"What the hell?" Sharpay whispered to herself as she fell on her girlfriend's lap.

"They like you Shar," Gabriella commented with a giggle.

"I can see that, but jeez my album didn't even come out yet and they're already hounding me. You think they're trying to find out who my suppose lover is?" she asked causing Gabriella to shrug.

"It wouldn't surprise me. You've been hiding me for months out of the press, not that I don't love that you have, but it'd make the stalking less frustrating,"

"Yes but how many times have we been stalked?" Sharpay pointed out.

"We'll use this as future reference for when they do hit stalking potential," Gabriella said as the blonde agreed. Sharpay sat on Gabriella's lap for most of the ride as Sharpay's manger, Martin talked on his cell phone.

"Yes…the album drops in two weeks…we're on our way now to finish the song, but we'll be done in no time…yes we'll be ready in two weeks…All right, well I'll give you any news on the future progress of the album, goodbye," he pulled the earpiece out of his ear and finally greeted them with a smile.

"Hey Martin," Sharpay waved as she swung her legs over on the seat as Gabriella held her on her lap.

"Hello Sharpay, um…why are you sitting on the poor woman? There are so many other places to sit," he asked holding his hands out at all the spacious back of the limo.

"Yes, but I am oh so comfy, right here," she replied, holding her arms around Gabriella's neck as he smiled at the two women.

"Hello Gabriella," he said ignoring Sharpay.

"Hey Martin," she replied with a smile and a strained wave.

He laughed at the way they interacted. He loved the two of them to death already. Sharpay truly was a joy to have around because of her love for music as well as her love to have fun. She did know when to get to work and when she did she made sure to make it worth everyone's time. Then there was, of course her goofiness. She liked playing around during her breaks, run around with the producers, tell jokes and laugh hysterically doing it.

There was one thing that Martin adored most about the girl was her love for Gabriella. All she talked about when they recorded the songs was how much she missed her, past stories, how her songs influenced their relationship. Sharpay wanted the songs to say something that has happened in her life and she got full power over her album; as far as lyrics go. She did get constructive criticism about the melody as well as some of the lyrics, most of which were taken. Sharpay prayed people would enjoy her album; she spent much of her time in this and the thought of it being a total failure, would devastate her; not so much because it's hers, but because of all the time she missed with Gabriella.

**GSxGSxGSxGSxGSxGS**

The three of them walked into the recording studio in Downtown Los Angeles to record the last song to finish the album off. Gabriella stood there with Sharpay's arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close as she gave her the occasional kiss on the neck.

Martin threw his jacket down on the couch that was in there, sitting down on one of the rolling chairs with J.R.; her producer, in the one next to him.

"Okay Sharpay, this is the last song we're placing on the album then it's complete. If you can finish this song today you have the entire week off to relax and do what you like," Martin explained as J.R. got the melody ready.

Sharpay nodded, kissing Gabriella again, before walking through the door into the recording room as Gabriella pulled a chair up to sit at the window. She watched her girlfriend place the headphones on her ears and look over the lyrics on the stand.

"Okay Sharpay, you ready," J.R. asked through the microphone. She gave him a thumbs up as he started the music, immediately letting Gabriella bop her head slightly with the beat…

_Wish on a rainbow  
Is all I can do  
Dream of the good times  
That we never knew  
No late nights  
Alone in your arms  
I'll dream on_

_Living in wonder  
Thinking of you  
Still looking for ways  
To uncover the truth  
You're so young  
Is all they can say  
They don't know_

Martin slid next to Gabriella who was listening intently at her girlfriend singing. She listened to how her voice would get higher at the end and then how she sang the chorus. He watched Gabriella, as if she was concentrating on nothing but the girl in the booth.

"She truly is remarkable," he comments, causing her to snap out of her trance. She turned to him and smiled at him, then nodded slowly.

"She truly is," she whispered, looking down slightly then back up at her girlfriend who just went through the chorus a second time.

"So I hear you two are moving over here," he told her as she nodded.

"Well I received an internship with my firm, so I thought it'd be easier for the both of us. Of course I have no idea where we'll be living," she commented, making him smile, knowing already what Sharpay did.

"Well do not worry about that," he patted her shoulder as the song came to a close.

"Excellent Sharpay, c'mon in and listen to it," J.R. said, as she nodded taking the headphones off, running slightly out of the recording booth to Gabriella, placing herself on the woman's knee.

J.R. placed the song on as the four of them listened to the finished product.

_Wish on a rainbow  
Is all I can do  
Dream of the good times  
That we never knew  
No late nights  
Alone in your arms  
I'll dream on  
_

_Living in wonder  
Thinking of you  
Still looking for ways  
To uncover the truth  
You're so young  
Is all they can say  
They don't know  
_

_If I could change_

_The way of the world  
I'd be your girl  
_

Sharpay glanced at Gabriella whose eyes were closed listening to the lyrics play through the speakers of the studio. She smiled warmly at the sight of her girlfriend, who actually likes the song. She turned back to see, J.R. and Martin listening just as intently, surprised by the three of them actually so into it.

_Too many walls  
Have been built  
In between us  
Too many dreams  
Have been shattered  
Around us  
If I seem to give up  
They'll still never win  
'Cause deep in my heart  
I know  
The strength is within_

_Watching the others  
Chances drift by  
They'll never discover  
These feelings I hide  
Deep inside  
I'm falling apart  
All alone  
With a broken heart  
_

She felt Gabriella's grip tighten slightly around her waist. She felt the sudden warm breath of her lover against the back of her neck, suddenly making her shiver all over. Sharpay let out a relaxing sigh to contain what she's feeling right now.

Soon enough she felt Gabriella's forehead resting against her back, breathing in and out slowly taking in her scent as well as listening to the comforting sound of her girlfriend's voice playing throughout the room.

_Thinking in silence  
Is all they allow  
These words  
Still unspoken  
May never be found  
All these dreams  
One day will be mine  
They cross my mind  
_

_My time  
Has yet to come_

_Until then  
_

_Too many walls  
Have been built  
In between us  
Too many dreams  
Have been shattered  
Around us  
If I seem to give up  
They'll still never win  
'Cause deep in my heart  
I know  
The strength is within_

Sharpay was finally getting used to hearing herself sing. She thought it was weird at first, but now that she heard it for twelve songs; she got used to it. Each song she wrote through an experience. This song; Too Many Walls, was written just for her relationship with Gabriella.

She felt that there were so many walls placed up in front of them, making their love almost unreachable. It was hard to believe they climb over them and managed to beat the odds of others, saying they wouldn't make it. They had the strength to overcome anything and they truly believed that and that's why Sharpay wrote this song. Plus this was the first time Gabriella heard this song, so she was dying to know what she thought.

_Too many walls  
Have been built  
In between us  
Too many dreams  
Have been shattered  
Around us  
If I seem to give up  
They'll still never win  
'Cause deep in my heart  
I know  
The strength is within_

_Ohhhhh, Yeahhhh_

_Too many walls  
Have been built  
In between us  
Too many dreams  
Have been shattered  
Around us  
If I seem to give up  
They'll still never win  
'Cause deep in my heart  
I know  
The strength is within_

_Too many walls  
Have been built  
In between us  
Too many dreams  
Have been shattered  
Around us  
If I seem to give up  
They'll still never win  
'Cause deep in my heart  
I know  
The strength is within_

The song came to a close as J.R. turned the system off. He leaned back in his chair and held his arms behind his head as Sharpay nodded slowly. Gabriella smiled, tightening her grip again to show how much she enjoyed the song. Martin suddenly clasped his hands together with a big smile plastered across his face.

"I call this track gold," he said, making Sharpay smile wide.

"Definitely, where was the inspiration on this one?" J.R. asked her, who just glanced behind her and smiled warmly down at the woman she was sitting on.

"Right here," she pointed, making them nod as Sharpay kissed Gabriella lightly on the lips.

"Well like I promised, you have the rest of the week to do what you wish, you however Mr. J.R. need to get this album together and ready by two weeks from Tuesday," Martin instructed as he got ready to call the record company to tell them of their progress.

Sharpay sighed, looking down at the brunette "Ready to go?" Gabriella nodded, getting up with Sharpay as they walked out of the recording studio to the limo in the back.

**GSxGSxGSxGSxGSxGS**

"Take us to this address," Sharpay instructed the driver, handing him a piece of paper with the address scribbled on it. Once he started the car, Gabriella scooted over to Sharpay, closing the window with the button, making Sharpay a tad nervous. Gabriella inched closer and closer, pulling Sharpay on top of her, rubbing her up and down her sides.

"You sitting on me was kind of a turn on," she mumbled kissing her lightly.

"Mm, well then I should sit on you more often," she whispered, placing her lips over the brunette's lips, running her fingers through her lovers hair, knowing how much she liked it. "Although, I don't want to do this in here," she added, pulling away slightly.

"You're right, it'll give the drivers at the limo company something to talk about," Gabriella said, letting out a deep sigh as the limo came to a halt.

"Ms. Evans," Sharpay got up and off of Gabriella, hitting the button to drop the window to see what the driver wanted "We're at your destination," he told her, making her smile and say thank you.

Sharpay pulled the limo door open, holding Gabriella's hand. They walked up to the door where they were greeted by a doorman, who opened the door with a polite smile, letting them in the lobby.

"Okay Shar, where are you taking me?" Gabriella asked as Sharpay held her finger up, walking to the front desk. She stood there for a few minutes conversing with the person, who handed her a key as Gabriella stood by the entrance.

Pretty soon, she walked back, grabbed her girlfriend's hand and walked into the elevator. She pressed the number of the floor they were going to. "So let me guess, you're not gonna tell me where you're taking me are you?" Gabriella asked with her arms crossed; Sharpay just shook her head with a smirk plastered across her face.

The elevator dinged as the double doors opened, Sharpay walked out with Gabriella holding her hand again, practically dragging her to where they were going then stopped in front of a room that had the numbers J-45 on the door. Sharpay unlocked the door, but didn't open it.

She placed her hands over the brunette's eyes "Okay, you ready?" she whispered, sending chills down her lover's spine. Gabriella nodded, as Sharpay turned the knob of the door, opening it.

They walked in slowly as the blonde placed a big smile on her face "Okay open your eyes," she said, pulling her hands off and placing them at her sides.

Gabriella opened her eyes and was stunned to see the empty, large penthouse in front of her. She couldn't believe how beautiful it looked, but what got her eye was the window because the view was visible right by the door. She ran to the window and looked outside where she could see the Beverly Hills area.

"This is beautiful Shar," she commented turning around with a still stunned face.

Sharpay shrugged, placing her hands inside her pockets "Yup, you should see the tub it fits two and has jets coming from all directions," she told her.

Gabriella glided back to the front where Sharpay still stood "Sounds relaxing," she commented "Man what I'd kill for a place like this,"

"Well there is no need for killing," Gabriella looked at her confused "I bought it," she added.

"This is your apartment?" Sharpay laughed, shaking her head slightly.

"Nope it's yours,"

"You bought me an apartment?"

"No," she whispered, pulling on Gabriella's jacket by her waist to bring her closer to her. "I bought us an apartment. I want you to move in with me," she told her, making Gabriella smile at her, placing her arms around the blonde's neck.

"Sharpay Evans, I thought you'd never ask," she told her, pulling herself into the blonde's lips, kissing her deeply, then pulled away instantly "I want to try out that bathtub,"

"Now?" Sharpay asked, as Gabriella nodded frantically, pulling the blonde with her.

"Now,"

* * *

_Okay just something to add to save this Gabpay drought. I hope you enjoy the update and I seem to have realized that I have not gotten as great of a response as I did on the first story, but it's gonna get pretty good now once the beginning is out of the way. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think. _

_By the way, people help save us from this drought; it's sad to see how much we're lacking and it's really taking a toll on me. I need my Gabpay and I'm sure a lot of you do too as well. Oh and the song as you know is not mine, it was just used for the story so disclaimer there that it DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. Thanks for the reviews, previously and I hope you all continue to read and review this story; Thanks _


	5. Move In and Get Out

**J O U R N E Y**

**Chapter 4: Move In and Get Out**

**Written by: BeneathTheSurface**

**Summary: Sequel to E X T R A H E L P. Twenty nine year old Gabriella Montez and her girlfriend twenty two year old Sharpay Evans are making a new chapter in their lives. Gabpay; femslash; GabriellaxSharpay**

* * *

"Just place that over there," Sharpay instructed the movers who were bringing in hers and Gabriella's furniture into the new penthouse. They went back to Boston to decide what they were bringing from each apartment; that way they'll have a little piece of themselves in the new place.

Sharpay was there supervising while Gabriella was out, running around even though they didn't need anything, but she felt that that she was being lazy so she just wanted to do something. Sharpay took full control of the whole move; not wanting Gabriella to really do anything, which drove the Hispanic woman crazy.

As the movers continued to move their things into the place, her phone began to ring. She retrieved it from her pocket and flipped it open "Hey baby," she answered.

"Hey do we need anything from Home Depot?" Gabriella asked into her phone, already in the store.

"No, Gabriella we don't needed anything until everything is officially placed into the apartment," Sharpay replied laughing slightly.

"I know, but I feel like I should do something," Gabriella whined on the other end, making Sharpay giggle.

She sighed. "Okay I'll tell you what, why don't you make three spare keys for the place and then come back. If I think of anything we need, I'll send you out, all right?"

"Okay I'll see you when I get there, love you," Gabriella said.

"Love you too," and hung up, just as someone knocked on the door pane. Sharpay turned around to see Martin making her smile. She walked towards him, pulling him into a soft embrace pulling him into the place.

"Wow I didn't know you bought this, I mean I knew, but I didn't think it was this beautiful," he commented, scaling the place with his brown eyes.

"Well do you expect anything less?" she asked sarcastically, folding her arms across her chest.

"Never," she heard from the door to see her brother, Ryan and Chad standing by the door.

"Oh my God," she said with a wide smile running up to him jumping into his arms. "I missed you Ry," she whispered, finally getting out of his arms.

"I missed you too," he told her with a smile. She averted her eyes to Chad who had a smile on his face. It was sort of awkward between them, even after four years, but really they haven't tried much to fix things. Sharpay wanted to try since her brother has been with him for four years and it has seemed like he's changed and maybe that's what it took. She believed she's changed because of Gabriella, so maybe he changed because of her brother.

"Hey Chad," she said quietly, hugging him which she could tell surprised him, but when he placed his arms around her, she knew that they'd be able to work things out.

--

"Thank you," Gabriella said to the doorman, as she walked into the building of hers and Sharpay's place.

_Mine and Sharpay's place, sounds so great to hear,_ she thought as she walked towards the elevator.

She pressed the button as the doors opened, she walked in and pressed the button for floor 10, then the doors began to close.

"Wait, hold the doors!" someone yelled causing her to hold her arm out to stop them as a woman about her age, blonde, came running up to the elevator.

"Thank you so much," she breathed out after walking into the elevator.

"Oh no problem, what floor?" Gabriella asked, getting ready to press the floor number.

"Oh you already pressed it 10," she gestured to the button. Gabriella nodded, folding her arms across her chest, waiting for the doors to open.

"So you just move in here?" the woman asked her; she nodded.

"Yeah we're still moving things in, just went out to pick up some spare keys," Gabriella replied, holding the bag from Home Depot.

"Oh that's cool, yeah my boyfriend and I just moved in like a month ago and we're very happy with it. You and your husband or boyfriend will enjoy it too," she told her with a smile.

Gabriella was pretty sure she shouldn't mention that she doesn't have a boyfriend, but a girlfriend. This woman seemed to be narrow minded from what she could tell, so she'll keep that detail out of their small conversation.

"I'm pretty sure we will too," Gabriella agreed as the doors opened. They walked out going in opposite directions. Gabriella walked towards the door to see Sharpay outside in the hall, just hanging up her phone when she saw her girlfriend come towards her.

"Got your keys," she told her kissing her lightly on the lips, not realizing that it was a bad thing…

--

Gabriella walked into the penthouse to see the three men there socializing on the couch and loveseat. "Um excuse me this is my place who said you could be here?" she joked causing Ryan and Chad to look up at her.

Ryan got up first to walk towards the woman, pulling her into a hug "Okay I still can't get over you being my sister's girlfriend being that you were my teacher first," he commented looking at her, making her laugh slightly.

"You will and hopefully I'll be more soon," she whispered to him, making his eyes widen.

"Wait are you gonna propose?" he asked her curiously.

She sighed. "If your sister doesn't do it first. Ryan I'm almost thirty, time is catching up with me and I want to be able to have a family and be married by the time I'm thirty-five at least," she told him.

He smiled, grabbing a hold of her hands, grasping them tightly "I have a feeling you'll get that, no doubt. My sister has never felt so strongly for someone before you and the thought of not spending the rest of her life with you would be unthinkable. You have nothing to worry about Gabriella," he told her in a sincere way.

"Thanks Ryan," she told him, hugging him tightly. "And how can I forget Mr. Basketball Star?" she said after pulling away from the blonde man to see darker man standing near them.

"Hey Gabriella," he said, pulling her into him as she hugged him tightly. "Can I actually talk to you for a few minutes?" he asked in a serious tone. She hoped nothing terrible was wrong between him and Ryan because they were amazing together, so hopefully that wasn't it.

They walked into the spare room and shut the door behind them, sitting on the other couch in there that was in Gabriella's apartment back in Boston. "What's up?" she asked him in a concerned tone.

"I just want to know if Sharpay hates me in anyway. I know I disrespected her a great deal back in high school, but I just want to know if she forgave me for what I did. The things I said, the things I did; that's not me anymore," he explained to her.

"Chad, I really think she has. She knows that people can change and though you didn't apologize to her face it doesn't mean she doesn't forgive you. I think she's happy that you are able to make her brother happy for these last four years. You're right that that's not you anymore and I'm glad," she told him as he nodded slowly at each word she said.

"I think I'm gonna talk to her about it. I want to make it less awkward every time I see her. I think we both need the closure," he told her, making her smile.

"Good, so how's basketball going?" she asked him, causing him to let out a deep sigh, then smile up at her.

"It's going really well," he told her, even though she somehow knew he was lying, but she let it go anyway, when a knock was heard at the door and Sharpay opened the door.

"Hey, oh did I interrupt anything?" she asked; they shook their heads. "Okay well um…Gabriella, the movers are done, would you like to go grab some food with me for these three wonderful looking gay men?" she asked, making them both laugh slightly.

"Absolutely, but Chad would like to speak with you before we go," Gabriella replied, patting Chad's leg, then got up and kissed Sharpay lightly before walking out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

"So what's up?" Sharpay asked. Chad got up and walked towards her, standing in front of her.

"Sharpay, I'm so sorry for everything I did to you. It was uncalled for and I just am sorry that I disrespected you like that," Chad apologized, making her nod with a small smile.

"I accept your apology. I already forgave you Chad. It was high school; people do stupid things in high school, but just seeing you with my brother made me forgive you right away. You make him so happy and I'm proud to call you my future brother in law," she told him, making him smile wide.

"Yeah me too, even though we did have a lot of sex," he told her, making her roll her eyes.

"Yeah let's not relive those memories," she said laughing slightly, making him laugh and agree. They pulled each other into a friendly hug, staying like that for a few minutes before pulling away and looking at each other with smiles.

"Shar?" he asked. "You never told her about—,"

She shook her head quickly. "No absolutely not. You didn't tell Ryan—,"

"No," he whispered, looking down at the floor, taking a deep breath and letting it out.

"It'll be okay. It was junior year, we won't have to worry," she told him as he agreed that, that secret will stay a secret; it was high school; it's dead and buried…

--

Sharpay and Gabriella walked back into the lobby of their home, with three bags full of Burger King. They pressed the button to get into the elevator as the doors opened someone walked behind them, getting in as well; it was the same woman from earlier that Gabriella met.

"What floor?" Sharpay asked politely to the woman, who just replied.

"Same…" Gabriella wasn't really sure what changed from earlier that day, but whatever it was pissed her off. "Unfortunately," she heard the woman whisper.

"Pardon?" Gabriella asked her, knowing she was getting pissed off by the woman. The woman looked at her with a stern glare.

"I said it's unfortunate that I have the same floor as you two," she replied, confusing Sharpay, but she was pretty sure Gabriella understood. Gabriella handed the bag she was holding to her girlfriend who just watched on at the scene.

"Why?" Gabriella asked giving her just as an intense glare.

"Because I don't want to share a floor with fags like you," she told her, causing Gabriella to lunge at her as the doors opened. Sharpay placed the food down and grabbed Gabriella from around the waist to pull her off of her.

"What the fuck did you call me!?" she shouted with her face a deep red.

"Control your fag, Blondie," the woman said. Gabriella struggled against Sharpay's grasp as the woman began walking to her apartment.

"Let go Sharpay!" she shouted to her girlfriend.

"She's not worth it," she whispered into her ear, continuously until Gabriella calmed. When she heard Gabriella's breathing was at a regular speed, she let go of her as Gabriella stormed down to their place, leaving Sharpay to grab the food and walk after her.

--

Gabriella pushed the door open, storming in, slamming her keys down on the table then stormed into hers and Sharpay's room, slamming the door behind her. Sharpay soon followed into their place as the three men looked at her with curious eyes.

"Here's, your food guys," she said placing the food on the table "I'll be back," she added before walking over to hers and Gabriella's bedroom.

She opened the door to see Gabriella laying on their mattress, curled up facing away from the bathroom. Sharpay walked further into the room, closing it behind her gently. She made her way next to Gabriella, laying down on the bed, pulling Gabriella into her until she heard a sob slip out from the Hispanic woman.

She turned around to face the blonde with tears, running down her face as Sharpay held her close. Sharpay pulled her into her embrace even more, so she could have Gabriella hold her as well. She tangled her legs with the blonde's, crying into her shirt. She just didn't understand why some people could be so cruel. She did nothing, but love another woman, what's so wrong about that?

"I just don't understand," she whispered into her girlfriend's chest.

"I know, but people can be disrespectful like that. They don't care who they hurt in the process, just as long as they're right," Sharpay responded, as she rubbed circles on the brunette's back.

"But it still doesn't make it okay, we haven't done anything wrong, I mean we never had this problem before," Gabriella said.

"Maybe not to our faces, but people get it much worse. We're the lucky ones to have parents and friends who are accepting; we're lucky. Let people like her be as narrow minded as they want it doesn't change how I feel about you, understand?" Sharpay told her looking deep into Gabriella's brown, glassy eyes; she nodded, then pulled herself back into Sharpay's chest, enjoying the comfort.

Sharpay just prayed that there weren't as many narrow minded people in the world that her career could fall apart, her family, and worst her relationship with the most amazing person in the world.

* * *

_Yeah I updated :) but first off there is nothing I hate more their narrow minded people, so I just wanted to show that their relationship isn't perfect and that people like that woman are everywhere and where you least expect it. I think Gabriella reacted exactly the way I would have..._

_Anyway, what secret do you think Sharpay and Chad were talking about? Find out later.lol So um...thank you for the reviews previously and I hope you continue to read and please review on this chapter and let me know what you think; Thanks._


	6. Scientifically Impossible

**J O U R N E Y**

**Chapter 5: Scientifically Impossible**

**Written by: BeneathTheSurface**

**Summary: Sequel to E X T R A H E L P. Twenty nine year old Gabriella Montez and her girlfriend twenty two year old Sharpay Evans are making a new chapter in their lives. Gabpay; femslash; GabriellaxSharpay**

* * *

--

It's been four weeks since the two women moved into their new penthouse. It's been four weeks since their encounter with the woman. They should be happy, right? Wrong. Sharpay's album dropped and has been jumping up on the Billboard charts, but she decided to take some time off and relax with her girlfriend. With the whole making of the album being such a strenuous process, she needed it.

So there they sat, watching television; bored out of their minds; at least Sharpay was. She decided to lay her head down on Gabriella's lap as the brunette flipped through channels absentmindedly.

Gabriella really was too busy thinking to actually settle on an actual station. She wanted to talk to Sharpay about the whole baby thing again. Four years ago, they went through a terrible struggle with that, but she thinks that they're ready to take that step. Of course, she wanted to get married first and with her luck and Sharpay's unremarkable bad timing, that'll be another four years.

"Shar," Gabriella finally said in a mere whisper. Sharpay moved her head to acknowledge her "Do you think we're ready for that baby now?" she asked, even though that wasn't the right question. No the right question would be 'when the hell are you gonna ask me to be your wife?'

"Absolutely," Sharpay shot up from her position on the couch, pulling herself on top of Gabriella, making her giggle. "Let's start making that baby," she said now fully on top of the brunette.

"You do know that is scientifically impossible, right?" Gabriella replied, as Sharpay kissed her lightly with Gabriella's arms wrapped around her neck.

"Yes, but no one said I couldn't pretend," Sharpay whispered into Gabriella's lips, kissing her deeply, finally having something to do on this wonderful Saturday afternoon.

--

Monday came as well as Gabriella's first day of her internship. She was pretty nervous, but she kept telling herself that if she just remembered everything she learned in school as well as the firm back in Boston, she'll be okay.

Once she walked in, a receptionist sat at the front desk and looked up just as she walked towards her. "Hello I'm Gabriella Montez, I'm here to see Mr. –,"

"Jones, yes he's been expecting you, come this way," she said, walking out from her place behind the desk, bringing her towards Robert Jones's office. She knocked on his door and once she received the confirmation to open it she did so.

"Mr. Jones, Gabriella Montez is here for you," she told him.

"Oh excellent send her in," he replied with a smile, as Gabriella scooted her way into the office "Ah Mrs. Montez it is a pleasure," he smiled.

"Actually sir, you may call me Gabriella," she said making him laugh.

"Well all right then you may call me Rob or Robert," she laughed, but agreed nevertheless. "So I hear you are from the Boston firm where our founder resides,"

"Yes sir. I was in law school at the time and since I just graduated Mr. Bunker felt that I should get a feel of what it is like to be in the field," Gabriella explained as he nodded along with everything she said.

"Well that's fantastic; I actually paired you up with one of our best lawyer. Let me just get him, excuse me," Robert said, walking out of the office, coming back in no time with a man with him.

"Gabriella this is Mark," he introduced them, making her smile.

"Mark?" she questioned noticing it was her friend Mark Gregg from back in East High. He mentioned he had a law degree, but became a teacher to be closer to his mother during her sickness.

"Oh my God, Gabriella, wow look at you," he said, pulling her into a hug as their boss watched on with curious eyes, but they didn't care.

"Me? Look at you, you're still as handsome as ever," she complimented, making him blush ever so slightly.

"And you are still as beautiful. I assume you're interning?" He said and Robert thought it'd be great for him to step in.

"Yes she is and you'll be her mentor, if you will. I must let you know very briefly that, we don't allow office relationships here –,"

"Oh no, you won't have to worry, I'm taken," Gabriella said quickly, making Mark laugh.

"Yes sir and even if she wasn't, I'm not her type," he told their boss, making her push him slightly.

"I see," Robert said clearly confused by what he meant.

"I'm taken by a woman," Gabriella said hesitantly, being that she didn't want a repeat of the woman in the elevator incident, but she knew with Mark there she had nothing to worry about.

Robert laughed. "Oh well, then I won't have to worry. That's great, well with that said, I guess Mark will show you the ropes and some of the cases he's working on so with that I'd just like to welcome you to the team Gabriella," Gabriella nodded, thanking him as she and Mark walked out of the office, leaving their boss still laughing at the way they interacted.

--

Gabriella made her way to the penthouse after a long day at work. She unlocked the door to see Sharpay occupied, writing on the couch, bouncing her head up and down which meant she had a beat in her head, which also meant she was writing a new song.

"Hey," Gabriella said wrapping her arms around Sharpay's neck from behind, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"Oh hey, so how was your first day?" Sharpay asked placing the notebook and pen down on the coffee table.

"Very good, turns out Mark went back to working as a lawyer. Apparently, his mother past two years ago, so he said there was no reason to be working as a teacher making no money at all," Gabriella said.

"So he works at the firm?" Gabriella nodded "And he's showing you the ropes and everything?" Gabriella nodded again. "Sounds fun," Sharpay smiled

"It's great that he's there. I don't know what I'd do if he wasn't," she told her making Sharpay smile even wider. "So what have you been up to today?" she asked her blonde girlfriend.

"Writing, watching television, thinking," Sharpay listed.

"What were you thinking about?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Um…well remember when you asked me about if we're ready to have that baby yet?" Sharpay asked uneasy; Gabriella nodded. "Well I really do think we're ready, I mean I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I want a family with you," Sharpay babbled, causing a growing smile to appear across the brunette's lips.

Gabriella got up from the loveseat as Sharpay continued to babble, pulled Sharpay's lips to hers, kissing her with a deep passion. "I think you just proposed to me as well, did you not?" Gabriella asked now on top of the blonde.

"I don't know. Maybe I just stated a fact, that just needs to be proven with this," Sharpay said, pulling a box out of her sweatpants, handing Gabriella it. Gabriella's eyes widened when she opened it to see an 18 carat diamond engagement ring. "I know this isn't much of a romantic proposal, but I promise if you say yes I'll make it worth your while,"

Gabriella was speechless, yet happy. She's been waiting for this moment for two years, but was so happy that it came as fast as it did. She felt tears well up in her eyes "Can you do one traditional thing?" Gabriella asked as the emotions took over.

Sharpay laughed slightly, grabbing the box back. She got out from under Gabriella and leaned down on one knee in front of the emotional woman "Gabriella Maria Montez, will you marry me?" Sharpay asked, as Gabriella nodded frantically.

"Yes," she whispered, pulling Sharpay up by her hands, kissing her passionately "A million times yes,"

--

Within the next few days, Gabriella was nothing but smiles as well as Sharpay. They were happily engaged, which is what Gabriella wanted. The first person they called was Ryan, only because he predicted it would come. He and Chad were both happy for them, as well as their parents. They just hope they'll make it a long engagement, so both women can get their priorities straight.

Today, Gabriella and Sharpay had an appointment with an OB/GYN in order to find out information for Gabriella to become fertile. They sat in the office, with Sharpay holding Gabriella's hand. Sharpay felt eyes on her, since there were about five teenage girls there in the waiting room.

Since her album's been released she's been getting recognized more and more, yet people didn't expect that she was with a woman. She never mentioned anything of the same or opposite sex in her songs, just directed it as 'you', which was how she liked songs to be.

"Gabriella Montez," a nurse said, causing them both to get up and follow her into the back. They followed the nurse until they reached a room that had a big seat and ultrasound machine already in there. "Place this on and the doctor will be with you shortly," she instructed her, handing Gabriella the gown, then walked out.

Gabriella began pulling her shirt off when "All my stripper friends all my ex-boyfriends we all want the same things, we all want the same things," came into ear. Gabriella turned around and faced the blonde who was laughing hysterically. "I'm sorry, I'll shut up now," she said still giggling.

Once Gabriella got into the gown without anymore of Sharpay's stupid comments, she sat on the big seat, while Sharpay held her hand, giving it the occasional kiss to show she was there for her. The door opened as the doctor came in with Gabriella's file. She gave them a warm smile.

"Gabriella," she said, as they both nodded "Hello I'm Dr. Paige," she introduced herself.

"As you already know, I'm Gabriella this is my fiancé Sharpay Evans," Gabriella introduced, as Sharpay placed her hand out, shaking the doctor's hand.

"Well it's nice to meet you both. I assume this will be your first child, correct?" They both nodded. "Well as you know the only way to allow a woman in a homosexual relationship to become fertile is to artificially inseminate them with a sperm donor, but there has been a test of a new way for both women in a homosexual relationship to give their unborn child their genes," Dr. Paige explained to them, sitting across from them on her stool.

"I heard about that, that you take an egg from both women and form a whole entirely new egg by combining them together, then you use a blank sperm," Gabriella said.

"Well what is a blank sperm?" Sharpay asked curiously.

"Well Sharpay a blank sperm is sperm that has been taken from the donor, but what we do is we block all the genes from the donor that way both women's genes can become dominant in the baby," Dr. Paige explained, as Sharpay nodded slowly.

"Is it effective?" Sharpay asked "Have you done it before? What have been the results from your past patients?" she asked, knowing she didn't want Gabriella to do a process that will not work.

"I've only done the process twice for two lesbian couples and they each have gotten fantastic results out of it. One had twins since her spouse was a twin herself while the other couple had a baby boy and are going through the process a second time," she explained to the blonde, who was still skeptical, but at the same time may be considering it.

"Well I know I want the baby to have my genes and Sharpay's, but I'm not entirely sure on this," Gabriella said, which Sharpay agreed.

"Well you don't have to figure things out right away, why don't we take a look at you and we'll see if everything is okay for you to carry a child when the time comes?" Dr. Paige suggested, as Gabriella agreed, grasping Sharpay's hand tightly.

--

Gabriella was changing back into her clothes as Sharpay stood against the far wall, thinking about everything that happened in the appointment "So do you think we should do that process?" Gabriella asked now in her jeans and bra, pulling her shirt on.

"I think it'll be interesting, just to see if it works. I mean if those other two couples can do it and have great results, why can't we?" Sharpay said, as Gabriella turned around to face her. Sharpay looked like she was set on her decision, that they should try the new fertilization process.

"Okay, we'll do it. God knows it'll be interesting to see how that baby looks like when it comes out," Gabriella said, making Sharpay smirk.

"Come here," Sharpay said, causing Gabriella to walk towards her. She pulled the brunette towards her kissing her deeply, as Gabriella grasped her waist. "Love you and I imagine the baby will be beautiful, just like its Mom," Sharpay whispered, kissing Gabriella lightly again.

"Yes it will," Gabriella agreed before they left the office to tell Dr. Paige they'll be doing the procedure. They made another appointment to do the process in two weeks that'll consist of Gabriella being injected with both the newly formed egg and blank sperm, then the rest was up to life to give them their child…

* * *

_Okay, I know I updated AGAIN! I'm crazy.lol By the way, I don't think that procedure is real, but hey it's 2018 in this story and new things are developed everyday; anything is possible. _

_Also in this story, I'm making that California still stuck with their decision to legalize Gay Marriage since in November they go back to discuss it again. Um...drama will most likely start next chapter, if not the one after that and you will discover what that secret was in the next few chapters._

_Thank you so much for the reviews before on the last chapter. You guys are amazing and I can't thank you enough, so please review on this chapter and let me know your predictions and just basically what you think. _


	7. In The Case Of

**J O U R N E Y**

**Chapter 6: In the Case Of…**

**Written by: BeneathTheSurface**

**Summary: Sequel to E X T R A H E L P. Twenty nine year old Gabriella Montez and her girlfriend twenty two year old Sharpay Evans are making a new chapter in their lives. Gabpay; femslash; GabriellaxSharpay**

* * *

--

Gabriella was running around the house, trying to get ready for work. She slept late even though Sharpay was there; trust she yelled at her for not waking her. She was brushing her teeth quickly as she ran a hairbrush through her hair, still trying hard to get ready.

She spit out the toothpaste. "Shar, what time is it?!" she yelled to her fiancé who was in the kitchen, fixing breakfast.

"Summertime!" She sang back jokingly, causing Gabriella to roll her eyes in annoyance. "It's 8:15," she replied being serious, causing the brunette to groan and run out of the bathroom. She placed her heels on, on her way out of the room; somewhat hopping out.

"Whoa okay, don't do that. We don't need our future child getting brain damaged because you fell putting heels on," Sharpay said as she poured milk into her bowl of cereal.

"Well trust me the brain damage wouldn't be from me falling," Gabriella said, running her hand through her hair.

"You're funny," Sharpay replied sarcastically, placing a spoonful of Coco Puffs in her mouth, before walking to the living room to turn on the television. "Ugh…news; flip," she mumbled.

Gabriella heard them mention someone named Chad, so she ran to the couch "Put it back real fast," she said stopping behind her.

"Gabs it's just the news,"

"PUT IT BACK!" she yelled, scaring Sharpay half to death.

"Jeez someone's hormonal," she replied, putting it back to the station.

_Chad Danforth of the New York Knicks has been removed from the NBA's roster after coming out about his sexuality and who he was involved with. If you didn't already find out, he's involved with Ryan Evans backup drummer of the Rolling Stones…_

"I can't believe it," Gabriella whispered in shock.

"I know, I mean I can't believe the Rolling Stones are still alive," Sharpay responded, causing Gabriella to roll her eyes and look at the back of Sharpay's head in anger.

Sharpay felt eyes burning into her, so she looked up at her fiancé "Oh you meant about Chad. Yeah that's a shame," Gabriella continued to give her death glares. "Baby aren't you gonna be late for work?"

Gabriella checked her watch "Damn," she hissed, before grabbing her purse "Call Ryan and Chad please," she added before running out the door, closing it behind her.

"Yeah sure, love you too," she mumbled, placing another spoonful of her cereal into her mouth, flipping the channel to _Spongebob Squarepants_ "Woooo I love this episode," she smiled as she started watching the cartoon.

--

Gabriella walked into the firm, greeting the receptionist at the front desk, then made her way to Mark's office. She walked in without knocking as he was sipping his coffee. She is so close with him that they have no problems with the other not knocking, except in the case of being at home then they'd much rather want the other to knock.

"Hey Gabs, what's wrong?" he asked concerned, knowing something was up just by the way she looked.

"I just heard Chad Danforth was removed from the NBA because of his sexuality. Isn't that discrimination?" she asked, taking a seat in front of him.

He took another sip of his coffee and nodded "Yes it is, but we can't do anything about that, unless he comes to us," she continued to look at him "You were asking me to represent him, weren't you?"

"Yes," she finally said in a shockingly loud tone.

"Gabriella I imagine something else is bothering you. You mind telling me? If not please stop taking it out on me," he asked in a concerned yet fearful tone.

She sighed, looking at him with sad eyes "I'm sorry, you're right. I've been having a slightly terrible morning, I mean it is Sharpay's fault; sort of. Since she's been taking time off, she hasn't been that great; not like lazy or anything. The house is always clean, but I mean she's becoming rather sarcastic and joking about everything, it's annoying," she said in a frustrated tone.

Mark smiled at her, walking out from behind his desk and pulling her into a friendly hug. "Gabriella she's doing it to annoy you; yes, but it's all out of love. She cares, she just likes to liven things up a little; she's always been that way,"

"Yeah, but just once would it kill her to take things seriously? I mean when the report on Chad came up she was too busy noticing about the Rolling Stones being alive still,"

Mark looked at her in disbelief "They're still alive?" he asked, causing her to glare at him "Sorry, but you know she understands. Call her later after the morning has been taken in and ask her to call Chad and Ryan,"

Gabriella let out a sigh and nodded. "Yeah okay," he placed his hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Great, well I we have cases to go through in the meantime. You can call her during lunch," he told her as she agreed, sitting herself back down in the chair.

--

"I can't believe he didn't tell me! I'm his boyfriend and I have to find out through the damn press that he's being dropped," Ryan yelled, pacing back and forth in Sharpay and Gabriella's apartment.

"I know, but Gabriella said she'd try to get Mark to represent him if he wants to take it to the courtroom," Sharpay explained. Ryan stopped and walked towards her, sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah, but it's up to him and I know how hard it was for him to come out to the world and now the NBA pulls this shit. It isn't fair,"

"No it isn't, but that's why you beat the system. Gabriella's right, Chad can't just lay around and pretend everything is okay when it isn't. Gays haven't gotten treated respectfully for years and we're still not, but that's why you must fight back. Plus Chad loves basketball, I can't see that guy playing or doing anything else," Sharpay said to her brother.

He just didn't understand why his boyfriend of four years couldn't tell him about this. They told each other everything and it just didn't seem fair that he'd hide something like this from him. He was glad he could talk to Sharpay about it though. She was another person he confided in and she understood everything he's going through; she's his twin; they're connected.

"I'll tell you what, we should go over to his place and we'll make sure that he gets what he deserves. His spot back on the NBA," Sharpay said, patting her brother on the knee before walking into the bedroom to get dressed.

--

Gabriella sat in the lunchroom of the firm, picking through her food as Mark watched her curiously. She hasn't called Sharpay yet and he just wondered when she planned on it. She hasn't really told him anything about their relationship; how it's been going and everything. He continued to watch her curiously, until he spotted the shiny ring on her ring finger on the hand she was using to play with her food.

"Gabs, are you engaged?" he asked her curiously. She glanced down at the ring and a smile soon crept across her face, thinking about that night.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you. But since we're being honest and all, I might be pregnant too," Mark spit out his soda, shocking her at first.

"What? You're pregnant? Who's the father?" He asked, making her laugh and shake her head slightly.

"Sharpay is…? Wait that didn't come out right," she said as she thought about what she just said "There's this new procedure that scientists created for women who are in a homosexual relationship to have a baby where they can pass the same genes to their baby," Gabriella explained to him as he continued to look at her confused.

"Wow that is something, but congratulations. You're gonna send me a wedding invitation, right?" He asked, making her laugh and nod. "Good, then I guess this would be a good time to tell you I have a wife and two boys," he added.

"What?" she said in disbelief.

He scoffed. "Gabriella a lot of shit can happen in four years," he said as she nodded.

"Yeah apparently a lot can," she agreed as her cell phone went off. She looked at the caller I.D. and answered it right away.

"Hey are you over there yet?" she asked through the receiver.

"Nice to talk to you too," Sharpay replied.

"Hi baby," Gabriella shrugged.

"Much better and yes I am on my way with Ryan. He isn't happy one bit. Apparently, Chad didn't tell him that he was dropped either," Gabriella shook her head.

"What? Why would he do that?" she asked out loud to herself and to Sharpay.

She shrugged. "I have no idea, but we're going to find out and I have a feeling Ryan is really gonna lay it on him," Sharpay replied glancing at her angry brother while she tried to keep an eye on the road ahead.

"Well tell me if you find anything else out," Gabriella sighed.

She nodded "Of course, well we're here. I'll talk to you later, love you,"

"Love you too, bye," Gabriella hung up and looked at Mark who was waiting for her to tell him what was going on.

"Ryan didn't know, so Sharpay and he are going over to his place to find out some information," she summarized as he nodded. "I really hope he decides to go through the whole lawsuit thing because that guy loves basketball,"

"Oh trust me I know; that was all he talked about in my class," Mark replied "And I really hope he does too. It's about time him and the rest of the gay community got some respect,"

--

Sharpay and Ryan made their way up to the front porch of Chad's house. Sharpay walked towards the side window and looked inside, but saw not a single thing moving inside the house. Ryan hopped up to grab the key over the door that he would use to get in all the other times and opened the door.

He started storming in, but Sharpay pulled him to a halt. "What?" he hissed.

"Ryan I know you're upset, but don't take it out on him just yet. Wait until you hear what he has to say, okay?" she explained to him with a hard expression on her face, causing him to soften his and nod.

"Okay," he whispered as they walked to his room in the back to find beer bottles on his dresser and night table and the young man passed out on the bed. The room was shielded of any light as the television played highlights from a game; Sharpay's guess was it was_ ESPN_.

"Chad?" Ryan walked around the mess on the floor, leaning down in front of his boyfriend who looked dead asleep. "Chad babe, wake up," he whispered, stroking the back of his hand against the darker male's cheek.

Chad's eyes opened slowly looking at his boyfriend "What time is it?" he asked.

"About two o'clock; Sharpay's here," he told him, causing Chad to glance up at the blonde female who gave him a reassuring smile.

"I guess you heard about the NBA thing," he stated, causing Ryan to nod.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked him softly, leaning down on his knees.

"I was scared. I didn't want to make it a big deal and the thought that I might not be able to support you one day hurt," he explained.

"Chad, you having money doesn't make me love you; you just being you does, but basketball is everything to you and you just can't give up your dream like that," Ryan explained, looking up at Sharpay for help.

"Yeah Chad, I mean professional basketball has always been your dream to play and just because a bunch of homophobes decided to take that away doesn't make it okay. Gabriella knows a great lawyer that'd represent you if you are interested. We figured you'd want someone you trust so, remember Mr. Gregg?" Sharpay asked, walking fully into the room.

Chad looked at her confused. "Our English teacher?" she nodded. "What about him?" he asked her.

"He has his law degree from Harvard. He only taught because his mother got really sick and he needed to take care of her, but since her death he decided to go back to being a lawyer. Anyway, we know him and he is someone we trust. He helped me at my intoxicating state and I think he'd not let a case like this slip away and you shouldn't let something like discrimination slip away either," she told him, now sitting at his bedside.

He looked between the two twins, knowing they were right. He shouldn't sulk around when he could be playing a game that he loves. What the NBA did was wrong and he needed to get back into the game and he felt confident that Mr. Gregg could be the one to do just that. He just prayed that his team wouldn't like him any differently though.

Chad sighed and nodded finally. "Okay, lets do it," he told them, making them smile at him.

"Great, I'll go call Gabriella and you can rest that little head of yours," she told him, patting his leg, before getting up and out of the room to call her fiancé.

--

That night, Sharpay and Gabriella were sitting down on their bed, holding each others hands waiting in anticipation for the timer to go off. Gabriella seemed a little more nervous then Sharpay though, even if the blonde really was nervous too.

Sharpay wrapped her arm around Gabriella, pulling her close to her, kissing the top of her head "I love you and whatever happens, I will still love you," she whispered to her as Gabriella nodded.

"I really hope this timer goes off already," Gabriella commented, making Sharpay laugh slightly.

"Me too, I wanna know if I'm gonna be a daddy…wait, am I the daddy?" Sharpay asked confused, making Gabriella smile up at her.

"You sure act like it," she told her, but then kissed her lightly afterwards. "But maybe that's a good thing," she added as Sharpay agreed with her fiancé.

Before they knew it the timer went off, causing them to look at each other. This was it; they were going to find out with they were going to be parents to a living human being. Sharpay hoped she wouldn't screw up at being a parent; she just wanted to be a good mom…or dad, whatever she was going to be to it.

"Sharpay?!" she heard from in the bathroom, causing her eyes to dart to Gabriella; their eyes locked and she already knew…

* * *

_Woohoo! Another update! :) I'd like to dedicate this to X0He'sAllThat0X because you are amazing author and person. Thank you for the sweet reviews from you and everyone else. I'm sorry there is a cliffhanger here, but I knew I had to make one eventually. But anyway please review because they make me happy and plus, the more you review the more I will update faster; think of it that way. :p But you guys can predict what's going to happen or you can just wait.lol Up to you and anyway review and thank you again.  
_


	8. Children

**J O U R N E Y**

**Chapter 7: Children**

**Written by: BeneathTheSurface**

**Summary: Sequel to E X T R A H E L P. Twenty nine year old Gabriella Montez and her girlfriend twenty two year old Sharpay Evans are making a new chapter in their lives. Gabpay; femslash; GabriellaxSharpay**

--

* * *

_Recap__:_

_Before they knew it the timer went off, causing them to look at each other. This was it; they were going to find out with they were going to be parents to a living human being. Sharpay hoped she wouldn't screw up at being a parent; she just wanted to be a good mom…or dad, whatever she was going to be to it._

"_Sharpay?!" she heard from in the bathroom, causing her eyes to dart to Gabriella; their eyes locked and she already knew…_

It was as if time stopped in front of them as they stared down at the test. Gabriella was close to tears as she held it with a trembling hand. Sharpay watched her, not really knowing what to do for the first time in a long time. She never thought that rejection like this would hurt so badly.

_Maybe this was a test telling us we're not as strong as we used to be. Maybe we need to settle things first before we have a baby,_ Sharpay thought, placing her arm around Gabriella's shoulder, who was still holding the test.

"This isn't fair," she whispered in a shaky voice, before throwing the test into the garbage and pulling Sharpay's arm off her shoulder, walking out of the room. Sharpay didn't want to push anything on Gabriella tonight, not with what has happened. She wanted to try again, but she just wasn't sure if telling Gabriella right now was a good idea, so she decided that a good night sleep would do them some good.

She changed into her pajamas, which her simple, then walked out of their bedroom to find Gabriella asleep on the couch. She noticed the puffy redness on around her eyes, which showed she was crying and it sort of made her feel bad that she wasn't there to comfort her, but at the same time, she knew Gabriella needed to be alone.

Sharpay sighed, scooping up her light fiancé in her arms. Sure she wasn't the strongest person alive, but Gabriella wasn't that heavy, so she struggled a little bit but not terribly. She made it to the bed with enough strength left in her system and placed Gabriella under the covers, then got in herself, drifting into a deep sleep.

--

Gabriella woke up to the sun's bright rays, showing through the window of the bedroom. She didn't remember coming in there last night, but when she turned over to see the blonde next to her, she knew that _she_ had something to do with it.

As she got up, memories of last night just piled into her head; she remember the painful stab in her heart she felt when she saw the little line on the test. She didn't even know what to think at that moment. She wasn't even sure she wanted to try again, in fear of seeing that negative again.

She stepped into the shower and allowed the warm water, wash away her fears and stress. She closed her eyes, feeling like all the negativity was being washed away. Gabriella let her mind wander, when she felt two warms wrap around her stomach and someone's breath against her neck. The person behind her lightly kissed her shoulder, making her feel all warm inside.

Gabriella knew who it was obviously. She wanted this baby, so they could get back to the way they were. She loved this girl so much and she never thought they'd make it as far as they did. She didn't like giving up and she most certainly knew Sharpay didn't either. She felt Sharpay's arms move away from her body, so she turned around to face the blonde who had a sad expression on her face.

Gabriella pulled Sharpay's arms back around her, laying her head on her "Don't let go, please," she whispered to her as she felt the warm salty tears, slip from her eyes. Sharpay sighed sadly, holding the crying brunette close to her body, not letting go for the life of her…

--

Gabriella was getting ready for work as Sharpay sat on the couch in silence, just thinking about how she should approach the idea of talking to her fiancé. She wanted to try again; they had to. She knew that it wasn't going to be easy for either one of them, but they had to try again. Having a child with Gabriella is a dream of hers and she didn't want that to slip away; not that easily.

"Okay I'll be home at five, like usual," Gabriella said walking out of the room, letting her heels click on the floor.

"Gabs, should you really go to work today? I mean after what happened last night," Sharpay shrugged, getting up to face the woman.

"It'll help me get my mind off the disappointment," she replied, pulling her purse over her shoulder and grabbing her keys.

Sharpay sighed, walking towards the door deciding to stand in front of it. "Sharpay, I have to go to work, so move," Gabriella demanded to the blonde.

"We have talk about this," the blonde said softly to her.

"No we don't," Sharpay moved out of the way slightly.

"If you push me away anymore then you already are, then I might not be here at five when you come back," Sharpay whispered to her in a hash tone, walking away from the door, leaving Gabriella frozen in shock.

Gabriella turned around, placing her things down. She knew she had to talk to Sharpay about it some time, but she just was hurting so badly, why couldn't she understand that?

"What is that suppose to mean?" she asked her storming towards her, as Sharpay turned around slowly with a hard face.

"Exactly how it sounds. You're taking this shit out on me and it isn't fair. I want to try again, and I know you're afraid about it coming back negative again, but life has rejection; we know this. But if you're too damn stubborn to talk to me about it, what's the point?" Sharpay told her, with a serious look on her face.

"You obviously don't understand. I thought I was pregnant, but it hurts and you obviously don't understand that—,"

"BUT YOU ACT LIKE YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE EFFECTED BY THIS!" Sharpay yells at her, angry that she doesn't get it. "You don't get it. I wanted a baby just as much as you did, I still do because it was gonna be with you. This a mild bump in the road. The first time is always the hardest, some people are just lucky enough to get it on the first try.

"Gabriella I am still as in love with you as I was four years ago and that won't change. But don't take this out on me; talk to me," Sharpay pleaded as tears stung the brims of her eyes.

Gabriella looked down with glassy eyes, shaking her head "I don't know," she whispered, causing the blonde to shake her head.

"No, no not again. You are not gonna do that again. You promised you weren't going to shut me out and if that's what you're gonna do then let me know and I'm gone," Sharpay said, storming into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. She began sobbing, against the door.

She never wanted this to happen. She knew they had to get through this. This was the worst fight they've been in and she just wanted them to get through this; she loved her. As she continued to sob, she walked towards her dresser and opened the first drawer, pulling out a little shirt that said _Future Princess in Training_. She stood there, with tears trickling down her cheeks, holding it close to her chest before walking to sit on the bed, holding it close as she cried.

--

"Mark I just really need to take off today…yeah I can't…thanks bye," Gabriella hung up the phone, placing it back on the cradle. She sighed, placing her head down on the table. She didn't think it'd be this hard. She prepared herself for something like this to happen, but at the same time when it comes at you like this; you really feel the effects of it.

She didn't know Sharpay was hurting as bad as her. She shouldn't have been so sure that even though she was supposed to carry it that the person that was planning to become a parent with, wasn't going to feel the same pain. Gabriella felt terrible. She didn't want to lose Sharpay. She was her everything and if she lost her; she'd be nothing.

She knew she had to talk to her; not yell. Gabriella got up from where she sat and opened the bedroom door slowly "Sharpay," she said softly, before she completely entered to see the blonde sleeping, but she was holding something.

Gabriella walked closer to her fiancé and pulled the piece of clothing out of her soft grasp and read the saying on it. She smiled softly down at the sleeping blonde and leaned down to kiss her softly. "I love you," she whispered, before placing it back next to Sharpay, then shutting the door behind her.

Gabriella walked out of their apartment; she needed to talk to somebody, so she decided that Mark would be the best option because with the case that Chad was going through, Ryan was busy as well as Chad.

She drove to the firm quickly, went through the doors, surprising the receptionist because she already called in sick, but she just walked past her. She walked down to Mark's office and opened the door, shocking yet another person.

"Gabriella, I thought you were home?" Gabriella sighed, sitting down in front of his desk.

"I was, but I needed to talk to someone," she started as he nodded for her to continue "Sharpay and I got into this huge fight because I was being insensitive to her feelings about the fact that I wasn't pregnant. I thought that I could be the only one upset about the whole ordeal. I didn't realize she was too,"

"Well of course, I remember when my wife and I were trying she miscarried once and for a year and a half there was nothing; it was devastating on both her and I," he explained.

"I'm sure, but I wasn't sure I wanted to try again because I feared it'd come back negative again, but when I walked into the bedroom to talk to her I found her asleep holding this little piece of clothing and I knew…I knew I wanted to try again for her," she finished, making him smile.

"She's really grown up," she nodded, smiling a small smile. "But that's probably the best thing for you two to do, but before you decide to become pregnant again; talk to her; talk things through and work it out. I remember many fights in the past, but that's what it takes. You will get angry and you will be upset, but in any case the results are the most rewarding," he told her.

"Thank you Mark, so much; this helped a lot," she told him, getting up walking around his desk, hugging him tightly, then walked out of the office and firm entirely.

--

Gabriella walked back into the apartment "Sharpay!" she yelled, but no answer, so she thought she might be sleeping still, but when she opened the door again; she wasn't there, but there was a note laying flat on the bed.

_Dear Gabriella, _

_I didn't leave, I swear. I just got a call from Martin, telling me I have to greet fans at a hospital today and I don't know when I'll be done. I'm fearing what I'm going to see, but I just wanted you to know that I forgive you. I heard you come in and whisper to me. I love you too, but this doesn't mean are done talking about this. I'll be back soon._

_Love Always,_

_Shar_

Sharpay placed a smile on her face as she walked through the children's hospital floor. She was scared to see all the injured and sick children because she was never good with these things, but she knew she had to do it.

As Martin brought her into a fun area for the kids, she saw many of them with bald heads playing games, so she knew they had cancer. She took a deep breath, when she felt Martin's hand on her shoulder "It'll be okay," he whispered, causing her to nod distantly.

One of the nurses clapped her hands "Okay you guys we have a special guest here today. Welcome Sharpay Evans," she told them causing them to smile and run up to her.

"Hey guys," she said with a big smile, pretending that she wasn't hurting inside for them.

"I love you,"

"I'm you're biggest fan,"

Many of them were saying, until she noticed a little girl in the back. She had short blonde hair, but she was playing by herself, so she knew she was different from them all. Sharpay didn't know why, but she felt like she had to go over there.

She walked around the kids as the nurse calmed them down and walked towards the little girl. She leaned down in front of her "Hello,"

The girl looked up and Sharpay noticed she had the most beautiful big blue eyes she's ever seen "Hi," she whispered timidly. It wasn't everyday you get to meet a celebrity.

"Why are you playing by yourself?" she asked, finally sitting down next to her, holding her legs close to her chest.

"I'm not like them. They don't like me; no one really does," she told her in a small voice.

"I bet that's not true. You're mommy and daddy love you," she told her.

"No they don't. They never came back to see me," she told her, shocking Sharpay. She didn't understand why some parents are so cruel to their children. If you're going to bring children into this world, have the decency to take care of them. She couldn't understand why people that want children have such a hard time getting them, but people who are stupid enough to want protect themselves get them instead.

"Well I'll tell you what, I like you already and if you're interested, I'll come back as much as possible to visit you," she told her pointing to her.

The little girl looked up and smiled and for the first time since she's been there she saw life in her eyes. "I like that; promise?"

Sharpay nodded. "I cross my heart," she said, making a cross like thing on her heart. "What's your name?" she asked her.

"Lilly," she told her, making her smile.

"Well Lilly, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" she told her as she saw Martin telling her to wrap it up. Lilly nodded frantically, before hugging her. She placed her arms around the small girl, holding her close to her heart. She felt tears welling up as she prayed that something goes right in her life from now on.

* * *

_Yes ANOTHER UPDATE!! Um...the drama is just beginning. There will be a lot of problems, some will be resolved, others will resurface. Just a heads up really.lol But I just received 100 reviews, so thank you all VERY much and the original that started this all; E X T R A H E L P has been nominated in that UFO awards thing, so thank you for that as well; whoever nominated me.lol_

_Anyway, please review again on this chapter. I will give you another heads up, that I didn't revise the last few parts, so if there are many or any mistakes; I apologize. But anyway, thanks again and please review._


	9. Lilly

**J O U R N E Y**

**Chapter ****8: Lilly  
**

**Written by: BeneathTheSurface**

**Summary: Sequel to E X T R A H E L P. Twenty nine year old Gabriella Montez and her girlfriend twenty two year old Sharpay Evans are making a new chapter in their lives. Gabpay; femslash; GabriellaxSharpay**

_Dedicated to Heather (XoxAshley-VanessaxoX_) _hope you had a wonderful and special birthday. Happy 17th B-Day :)_

* * *

**--**

Sharpay unlocked the door of the apartment late that night. She decided to stay at the hospital and play with Lilly, without telling Martin. The nurses were really surprised that she actually hung around and got to know the little girl because she was a celebrity and it wasn't like many did.

She walked in to see Gabriella asleep on the couch, holding one of the pillows, curled up in her pajamas already. Sharpay smiled at the sight as she closed the door behind her accidentally waking the brunette up. Gabriella looked up at the blonde and got up quickly, running towards her.

"I'm sorry," she told her continuously, kissing her as Sharpay held Gabriella's small waist. She finally pulled away enough to actually allow her to talk.

"It's okay; I just want you to talk to me. I love you and I don't like you shutting me out," Sharpay explained.

"I know and I'm sorry that I didn't think you could be upset about the test being negative," she replied as Sharpay held her close "I just want us to go back to the way we were," she whispered as Sharpay agreed.

"I do too," Gabriella looked up at Sharpay, deep into her eyes and kissed her lightly.

"I promise will get back to that and I want to try again," she told her, making Sharpay smile widely and agree. After talking a few more minutes about the whole baby situation, Sharpay decided to sit down on the couch with Gabriella and tell her about her visit to the hospital.

"I went into the children's wing where they do the cancer treatment and help with the injured kids. The first part they took me to was the cancer patients and I thought I was going to cry, but it really wasn't that bad. The kids loved me and my music, but there was one little girl who stole my heart," Sharpay explained as Gabriella listened very intently.

"Her name is Lilly; she's six years old and a…orphan. Her parents dropped her off at the hospital after they found out she was ill and never came back, but she is the sweetest little girl you will ever meet. She loves to sing and draw; she is really something," Sharpay told her fiancé with such power and love in her voice.

"So is that why you're so late?" Gabriella asked curiously; she nodded. "I want to meet her," she whispered.

"I'm going back tomorrow. You can come with me since it's the weekend and we have nothing to do," Sharpay told her as she agreed.

"Um…Mark called while you were out about the Chad case. He got a court date two months from now. With the season coming to a close, they'll have a better chance at settling it without all the distractions of Playoffs and such," Gabriella explained as Sharpay nodded.

"Okay and Chad knows?" Gabriella nodded. "Okay, well I'm tired, so let's get to bed," Sharpay stated, getting up from the couch. She looked down at the brunette and held her hand out as she took it, both walking into their bedroom to get some sleep for tomorrow's visit.

--

The next day, Sharpay and Gabriella walked out of their building and were met by a bunch of flashes and cameras in their face.

"SHARPAY! SHARPAY!"

"OVER HERE!"

"WHO'S THIS YOUR WITH?"

"HOW ARE YOU FEELING ABOUT YOUR BROTHER'S RELATIONSHIP?"

"ARE YOU GAY TOO?"

All of them yelled from different directions as she grabbed a hold of Gabriella's hand to get through the crowd and to her car. She squeezed through them, unlocking the passenger door for Gabriella, not wanting to leave her out there any longer then ran around the front to open her door and got in; speeding off to the hospital.

"That is madness," Sharpay commented in a flustered tone.

"Yeah, but they are getting really nosey because of Chad's case, not just because they have nothing better to do," Gabriella responded.

"Yeah, but they really _don't_ have anything better to do. It's stalking and I'm absolutely certain that it'll annoy the shit out of me any day,"

"Me too," Gabriella agreed as Sharpay turned the corner. "Hey they did ask about me, didn't they?" she asked her.

"Yeah, but they also asked if I was gay like Ryan, which in some case I am as you know of course, why do you ask?" Sharpay asked glancing between Gabriella and the road.

Gabriella shrugged. "I don't know, I just thought that it might be a good idea to tell people that I'm your fiancé. It will come out soon enough about us. What are we gonna do, wait until we get married?"

"Not a bad idea," Gabriella turned and glared at her "No, I just didn't think you wanted me to tell anyone. I just didn't want to subject you to all of this, but if you want to tell people, then I will. I will scream from the top of the Hollywood sign if you want me to," Gabriella laughed.

"Well don't do that, just tell people in an interview with a magazine you trust. No need to scream from a sign; you might lose your voice," Gabriella commented as Sharpay just mocked laughed at her. They turned into the parking garage and parked on the 3rd level.

Sharpay grabbed Gabriella's hand immediately as they got out of the car, walking with her hand in hand to the elevator. Once it came, Gabriella pushed the blonde slightly against the wall of the elevator.

"What are you doing?" she asked the brunette, laughing slightly.

"Oh you know trying to have elevator sex with you before the doors open. You know how they do that in movies?" Gabriella joked, placing her hand on the blonde's crotch, massaging it causing the blonde to gasp slightly as the doors open. Gabriella walked out first, turning to look at the blonde, who was still on the wall in the elevator; seductively. "You coming?"

Sharpay nodded frantically, walking out of the elevator, grabbing the brunette's hand "I will keep that in mind for when we go home," she whispered into her ear, which was covered by her long hair, causing her to giggle.

--

Sharpay and Gabriella walked through the sliding automatic doors, hand in hand after containing themselves of laughter. They were pretty surprised that they were getting along better after one day. Yesterday they were fighting, today they were laughing, affectionate and genuinely happy. Sharpay knew that being able to see Lilly today is what made her happy, especially showing Gabriella how much she truly cared about the little girl; after one day of meeting and playing with her.

"Hi, I'm here to see Lilly," Sharpay said to the lady at the front desk as Gabriella stood there slightly behind her.

The lady looked up, surprised; so surprised that she had to do a double take to make sure she was seeing right. "Oh Miss. Evans, I didn't think you'd be back so soon; and you're here to see Lilly you say?" Sharpay nodded, giving her a big smile.

The woman stood up from her chair and walked around and out from behind the desk. She smiled at the blonde and instructed her to then follow her to Lilly's room. Sharpay held Gabriella's hand the whole way there, until they finally turned into a room that read number 589.

Gabriella was nervous to see this little girl; she really didn't know what to expect. She knew the little girl was special from what Sharpay said and that's all that matters. But she was more worried about what she looked like physically. She had nothing against people with cancer, but she just always felt bad for the children when she'd see those _St. Jude Hospital_ commercials.

When Sharpay saw the little girl, she was facing the television, so she didn't see them come in. Sharpay ran up behind her and lifted her out of her little plastic yellow chair and hugged her close as the little girl giggled the whole time. Gabriella smiled at the way they were interacting and she really didn't want to interrupt.

"Sharpie, you came," Lilly said after the older blonde let her down.

"Of course I did. I promised, didn't I?" Sharpay replied as she leaned down on her knee; Lilly nodded with a big smile.

Gabriella was in aw when she saw Lilly though. She didn't expect her to look so healthy, but at the same time not be. She could tell she was sick; her skin was much paler then a normal healthy person's would be. But other then that, she was surprised that she had hair, even though that's a little stereotypical; she just expected it, like a lot of other people would too.

Gabriella noticed that Lilly was whispering into Sharpay's ear and Sharpay looked very interested in what the little girl was saying. "Really?" she responded to the secret; Lilly nodded frantically "Well thank you," she told her.

Sharpay got up from where she was leaning and picked her up in her arms, walking towards Gabriella. "Lilly this is Gabriella my fiancée; Gabriella this is my special little Lilly," Sharpay introduced.

Gabriella smiled at the little girl as did she back "Nice to meet you. Sharpay told me a lot about you," Gabriella said.

"Sharpie said a lot about you too. She's a talker," Gabriella laughed at her.

"Yes she is and Sharpie?"

"Yeah _Sharpies_ are really pretty like Sharpie here," Lilly explained, pointing to Sharpay "I like the silver one,"

"Really? Well I think the pink ones pretty cool too," Sharpay said to her.

"Yeah, but it doesn't sparkle," Lilly replied, crossing her arms as Sharpay thought about that for a moment.

"Hmm, well it should. That'd pretty awesome. But you know what else is true about your little nickname?" Lilly shook her head, letting her little pig tales sway back and forth. "That when you write on yourself with a Sharpie marker; it'll stay on you practically forever, so like the marker, you have me forever," Lilly smiled and hugged her.

"Good because I want you forever," Lilly said still in the embrace as Sharpay smiled to Gabriella, who was pretty close to tears.

"I love you Lilly, you know that right?" Sharpay whispered as the little girl nodded, pulling away to look at Sharpay. She grabbed a hold of both sides of Sharpay's face with both of her hands and smiled at her.

"I love you too Sharpie and I—," she cut herself off and whispered into Sharpay's ear again, then pulled away and looked at her.

"Well why don't you tell her that? She'd like to hear that too," Sharpay whispered to Lilly, putting her down on the floor. Lilly walked towards Gabriella, who leaned down in front of her.

"I love you Gabriella," Gabriella smiled at her and opened her arms, not really sure what to do, but Lilly ran into them, pulling her little arms around her.

"I already love you too," she whispered to her.

After a little while, Sharpay and Gabriella place her into her bed to let her rest while they talked to her and hung out. Both Sharpay and Gabriella were laying on each side of her as she laid in between them and Gabriella couldn't help thinking, this is what they'd be doing when they have kids and she wanted this. She wanted a child like Lilly, she's adorable, sweet, loves everyone and it was terrible that her parents would leave her here and never come back. Sharpay brought life back into this little girl, but Sharpay could bring life back into any situation, no matter what it is.

"So did you get sick at all today?" Sharpay asked her; Lilly nodded sadly.

"I don't like it. I just want to it to stop," Sharpay stroked the top of Lilly's head, pulling her into her body, kissing the top of her head.

"It's okay; it'll be over before you know it," Sharpay whispered to her, kissing her head again.

"Gabriella, can I ask you a question?" Lilly asked, causing Gabriella to give her, her full attention. "Do you have any kids with Sharpie?"

Gabriella looked down sadly and shook her head slowly "No; we're trying to though," she replied to the little girl.

"Well I think you guys will have a little girl and you will name her Lilly," they both laughed at her response, even though it was a sad subject to talk about right now, especially after the night before.

--

The visit came to an end at the hospital. Sharpay read her a story, then let her get some sleep. Now, Gabriella and her just arrived at their apartment. Sharpay unlocked the door, then closed it as Gabriella began walking towards the room, Sharpay pulled her back towards her by the arm, holding her waist, then gave her a passionate kiss.

"I told you that I would remember about the elevator incident," Sharpay whispered seductively into the brunette's mouth.

"Well then why are you still talking?" Gabriella replied, kissing her lightly, running her hand down Sharpay's body, to her jeans, to her crotch again causing the blonde to gasp again as Gabriella smiled.

She got out of the blonde's grasp and walked slowly towards their bedroom, slipping her shirt off and throwing it behind her at Sharpay, unclasped her bra in the front and throwing that then made her way completely into the bedroom. Sharpay stood there, trying to compose herself until she went into a full sprint to the bedroom to see Gabriella laying on the bed, topless and in her panties; her jeans laid on the floor.

Sharpay ran and hopped up on the bed, hovering over the brunette, kissing her deeply on the lips as her hands roamed her body. Gabriella found the hem of Sharpay's shirt, slipping it off quickly and began to work her magic on the blonde's jeans, slipping them half way off. She began getting flustered as she flipped the blonde over, lowering herself down so she could fully slip them off the blonde's figure.

She pulled herself back up to the blonde's lips, running her hands over Sharpay's still somewhat covered chest. She desperately wanted to feel her breasts bare, so she placed herself on Sharpay's lap, as Sharpay held her behind her back still kissing her hungrily, allowing her to unclasp her bra from behind. It slipped off her shoulders gracefully as Gabriella threw it away with the rest of their removed clothes. She ran her hands over them, squeezing them allowing a moan to escape the blonde; running her fingers over the erected nipples.

Sharpay placed her hands at Gabriella's panty line, positioned one of her hands inside the fabric, running her hand over her entrance, causing Gabriella to groan into the blonde's mouth. Gabriella pulled away from the blonde, kissing down her neck, lowering herself to the blonde's perfectly sculpted breasts. She took one in her mouth, flicking her tongue over the nipple, sucking on it hard, and slightly nipping it just enough to set Sharpay over the edge. Sharpay grasped the sheets, wanting; begging for more as Gabriella continued her assault on her breasts.

Sharpay flipped them over, quickly kissing her forcefully on the lips, then down her body, until she reached Gabriella's belly button. She made light butterfly kisses on and around her belly button, causing the brunette to groan and moan. Sharpay smiled slightly, lowering herself to the hem of Gabriella's panties, slipping them off her figure, then throwing them off to the side. She made little circle movements with her fingers around her lips, causing Gabriella to let out an intense groan.

"Shar," she whined, causing Sharpay to lean down and kiss the sensitive area, before plunging her tongue deep into the brunette, causing a gasp of pleasure to run through Gabriella's entire body. Sharpay thrusted her tongue in and out of the brunette as she held both sides of Gabriella's thighs, rubbing them now and then to give her more pleasure.

Gabriella continued to moan Sharpay's name, louder and louder until she felt the serge of gratification run throughout her entire body, allowing her juices to spill into Sharpay's mouth. Sharpay worked her tongue around inside Gabriella, cleaning up as much as possible. She moved up to Gabriella's face and kissed her deeply on the lips, allowing her to taste the bitter sweetness.

Being the way Gabriella was; she was full of surprises. Gabriella flipped Sharpay over unexpectedly, moving all the way down to the blonde's underwear slipping them off no problem, then plunged her two fingers deep into her center. Sharpay began moaning right away, moving her hips with each of Gabriella's thrusts.

"Gabs, Gabs, oh my God," she moaned as her eyes closed to savor the moment. Gabriella picked up the speed, now thrusting faster and harder until Sharpay couldn't take it any longer. The blonde let out a loud moan, coating Gabriella's fingers with her juices. Gabriella lowered herself down to her center, licking up all the juices inside the blonde then made her way up to the blonde who was waiting for a taste, kissed her passionately, then laid down next to her.

"I love you Sharpie," she whispered looking up at the blonde, giggling at Sharpay's smile.

"I love you too," she told her with so much love in her eyes, making Gabriella smile wider before kissing her with so much passion again.

"Hey what did Lilly whisper to you the first time?" Gabriella asked curiously, causing Sharpay to smile down at her.

"She said that you were very pretty and that I 'know how to pick them'," Sharpay laughed causing Gabriella to giggle. Lilly was a smart little six year old and she was truly a character. They looked forward to more visits with the little girl. After a few more minutes of talking and fooling around, they both drifted off into a deep sleep, dreaming of things in their lives; their future and Lilly's future.

* * *

_Okay, so another update. I'm on a roll, right? As you can tell the rating has been bumped up to M, due to the graphic material in this chapter and for future ones. Their not going to be regular scenes as you all know by now, but there will probably be like one or two more maybe. It seems only natural to not make them random, like I've said before._

_Also,__ if you guys really do have predictions, don't hesitate to say them. I won't tell you if you're right or wrong because I just don't think that you guys would want that.lol But I will tell you that drama and drama will be BIG in the next two or three chapters. Some will be resolved; some will be upsetting that's all I'm telling you. _

_Anyway, please review and thank you all who have reviewed. I really thought a lot of you were gonna abandon me in the beginning, but I was wrong and I'm glad I was.lol Anyway again, please review and thank you so much for them previously._


	10. My Immortal

**J O U R N E Y**

**Chapter ****9: ****My**** Immortal**

**Written by: BeneathTheSurface**

**Summary: Sequel to E X T R A H E L P. Twenty nine year old Gabriella Montez and her girlfriend twenty two year old Sharpay Evans are making a new chapter in their lives. Gabpay; femslash; GabriellaxSharpay**

* * *

**--**

In the last two months, life has been pretty good for the couple. They haven't been fighting at all and Gabriella went back to do the procedure for the second time. They decided to wait until they made an appointment with the OB/GYN to find out the results, rather then find out on their own again.

Sharpay and Gabriella have seen Lilly as much as possible. Sharpay saw her everyday and Gabriella saw her every weekend. The little girl looked like she was always happy to see them and that was always great to see for Sharpay. She loved the little girl and she'd do anything for her. Apart of her thought, she might not be getting better though. When she asked her if she got sick at all, she'd say 'a lot' or 'a little'; never 'no'. She prayed that she'd get better, so she could adopt her or something; anything to save this little girl.

Sharpay walked around the empty penthouse; Gabriella went to work early, so she was alone again. She just got done fixing herself some breakfast when her cell phone went off. She retrieved it off the charger in their room and answered it.

"Hello," she said.

"Shar, have you seen the paper?" It was Martin, asking in a frantic tone of voice.

"No why?"

"Well look quickly," he urged causing her to run out to the kitchen in search of the newspaper Gabriella brought in this morning. She opened it to the front page and scanned the headline, then the article, causing her to let a gasp, almost dropping the phone.

"Oh God," she whispered, holding her free hand to her mouth in disbelief.

--

Gabriella typed a long on her computer, searching through old case reports that have been solved since Mark told her to quiz herself on her own and decide on what she'd do in certain situations before checking what the resulting verdict was, when she received a phone call.

"Hello Gabriella Montez speaking," she answered.

"Gabs, it's Mark come next door there is something you must see; it's urgent," he told her, causing her to become rather worried. What could have happened within the hour she's been there?

She said she was coming over and when she hung up the phone, she immediately got out of her chair and walked out of her office to Mark's; which was next door literally. She opened the door to see him look up at her and sigh. He took his glasses off and slid the newspaper towards her, causing her to look at it. Her eyes widened at what she read and her eyes began to water.

"You might want to go home and see what this is about," he told her in a soft tone, causing her give him a nod and she walked out quickly and out of the firm. She wasn't going to take off work, but she was going to get to the bottom of this breaking news.

--

Gabriella stormed into the apartment; furious, slamming the door behind her and immediately Sharpay walked out with puffy red eyes.

"What the hell is this bullshit in the paper?" Gabriella yelled, walking towards her causing to the blonde to look down "SHARPAY ANSWER ME!" she yelled louder.

"Please…calm down," Sharpay begged in a whisper.

"Is this true?" Gabriella asked in a softer tone, even if it did sound still rather angry. She pointed to the paper "Sharpay, were you ever pregnant?" she asked her.

Sharpay's bottom lip trembled uncontrollably, but she nodded as the tears began to fall from her eyes. "Was it Chad's?" Sharpay nodded again. "Oh my God," Gabriella whispered, letting angry tears threaten to spill over her eye lids.

"It was a long time ago; before I met you. I swear to you that nothing has happened within the four years I've been with you," Sharpay told her through her crying.

"And that's supposed to make it okay? Sharpay, we're trying to have a child and yet you had your chance and fucking aborted it!" Gabriella yelled at the end throwing the paper on the floor. "What if I can't get pregnant? You gonna carry it?"

"Gabriella, I'd do that because it'd be with you. I aborted it for a good reason. Chad and I made a mistake, we weren't careful and I wasn't ready to me a Mom. If I had that baby and it one day wondered who its parents were; do you think it'd be happy to find out they're both gay? No, but I'm ready now and I'm ready to take on the responsibility because it will be with you; I love you," Sharpay sobbed, holding Gabriella's hands.

"Please look at me," Sharpay begged, trying to look Gabriella in the eyes, but the brunette just kept turning her head. Gabriella shook her head furiously, pulling her hands out of the blonde's grasp.

"I can't right now," she said before walking out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her, leaving Sharpay sobbing.

--

Gabriella has been gone for over two hours now; Sharpay's guess was she went back to work. The blonde sat on the couch, staring blankly at the blank television in front of her. She couldn't figure out how this even got out. The only time she mentioned it was over the phone to Chad at Coffee Bean one morning, but –

"That's it," she whispered, sitting straight up "Someone must have been in the bushes and overheard our conversation and placed it out in the paper to ruin mine and Chad's reputation; fucking paparazzi," Sharpay said to herself.

She couldn't stand much more of this sitting alone in the empty apartment, so she decided since she's calmed down to see Lilly in the hospital; she always made her feel better. Sharpay was already dressed, so she just grabbed her keys and was out the door of hers and Gabriella's apartment on her way to the hospital.

--

Sharpay practically ran through the entrance since paparazzi were following her, after that story was published; who wouldn't? She walked to the front desk, breathing heavily.

"Hi Jeannie, I'm here to see Lilly," Sharpay said. She already knew the nurse in the front desk because she's been there everyday since she's met the little girl. Jeannie looked up at her, meeting her eyes and she immediately felt the sadness within the blonde.

"Sharpay, I'm going to get the doctor. He wanted to speak with you, so just go into her room and wait there," she told her, confusing the young blonde, but she nodded walking in ready to embrace the little girl, but she wasn't in there; she was probably playing.

"Miss. Evans," Sharpay turned around to see a man about in his early 40's, bald with round framed glasses.

"Yes?" she said.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Henry; I hear you visit Lilly everyday and are practically her only family," he concludes; she nods. "I have some terrible news,"

This hit Sharpay; she needed to know if Lilly was okay "Is she okay?" she whispered concerned.

"Her cancer worsened and unexpectedly…" his voice trailed slightly "We couldn't do anything; she passed away last night. I am terribly sorry," he told her in a grieving tone of voice.

Sharpay felt the air from both of her lungs being sucked out of her and her legs giving out. "No, please tell me there's been a mistake," Sharpay begged through glassy eyes; he just shook his head with sad eyes. Her bottom lip began to tremble. How could this happen? She completed her, why is this happening? All in one fucking day; Sharpay felt like nothing was going right anymore.

Dr. Henry walked out to give her some time alone. Sharpay laid down on Lilly's bed, holding a bear that she gave her a couple of weeks ago, close to her body. "God hates me. Just when things are starting to fall into place, you have to fucking fuck everything up!" She yelled "I hope you're fucking happy!"

She got off the bed, storming out of the room and out of the hospital; not caring who took her picture at this point…

--

That night, Gabriella slept in their bed. They didn't speak at all since their encounter that early afternoon. Gabriella tossed and turned in the large bed; it wasn't the same without the blonde in it with her. She felt like this back in Boston and now it was worse. She missed her holding her at night and just being next to her. Gabriella knew she probably overreacted again, but she just wished that Sharpay told her this secret.

She slipped out of the bed, walking across the hard wood floor into the living room to see Sharpay sitting straight up holding the bear, staring and playing with the little pieces of fur on it.

"Shar," she whispered, slightly tired, but she received no response. She walked around the couch and sat down next to the blonde, who didn't even bother moving. "Sharpay, please talk to me. Why do you have Lilly's bear?"

Sharpay turned her head slowly towards Gabriella to look at her. Her eyes were puffy red and more tears were threatening to spill from her eyes. "She's gone Gabs," she whispered through her trembling lips.

"What?" Gabriella whispered in disbelief.

"She's gone; she's dead Gabs. What am I gonna do without her? This isn't fair, this isn't fair," Sharpay sobbed, causing Gabriella to grab a hold of her, holding her close to her body as Sharpay wrapped her shaking arms around the brunette's waist, sobbing into her tank.

"I love her Gabs. I wanted her to be apart of our family when she got better," she whispered into her shirt. Gabriella's eyes were beginning to water as she held the blonde. She kissed her on the top of the blonde's head.

"No matter what, she was apart of the family. She was like a daughter to both of us and that won't change. She was an amazing little girl and she's in a better place now; she isn't in pain anymore," she whispered into her ear as Sharpay continued to cry. She ran her hand through her blonde locks, until she felt Sharpay's sobbing become controlled and then the slight sound of breathing; she was asleep. Soon enough, while Gabriella held her fiancée close; she fell into a deep slumber as well.

--

The sun showed brightly through the apartment early that morning as the two women laid cuddled up on the couch, in the same position they fell asleep in. Sharpay awoke due to the brightness and glanced up at Gabriella who still was holding her in a grasp in her sleep. Sharpay smiled at that. Even with everything they went through last night and that afternoon; she was still there for her.

Gabriella's eyes began to flutter open and she came face to face with Sharpay, making her smile slightly. "Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," Sharpay replied "I'm sorry, I didn't tell you. I didn't think it mattered since it was before we met and because it was so long ago,"

"It's okay; it's over with," Gabriella accepted "But how are you doing with the whole Lilly situation?"

"I want bury her. I feel like we were more her family then anyone else and I think she'd like a burial to show we care," Sharpay concluded as Gabriella nodded in agreement.

"Okay, well I'm taking the rest of the week off. I need to be here with you and plus I have an appointment with Dr. Paige soon, so I need to be home," Gabriella explained.

Sharpay nodded. "Okay, I guess I'm gonna call the funeral home and the hospital to release Lilly's body to us," Sharpay said glumly. Gabriella sighed, as she watched Sharpay walk to the kitchen and grab the cordless phone off the hook and called the hospital. She couldn't believe that Sharpay was actually handling this all by herself, but she was and now she was there to help her through it.

Gabriella got off the couch and turned on Sharpay's laptop, then walked in and grabbed her cell phone. When she got back the screen was up and she couldn't help, but let the tears take over her eyes. Her desktop screen was a picture of the three of them; Sharpay, Lilly, and her at the hospital about three weeks ago. They were sitting on the bed; all smiling as Sharpay and her laid close to the little girl.

Gabriella remembered how happy they all were and Gabriella just wished that, that they could experience that again, but with their own child.

"Okay thank you very much Dr. Henry, bye," Sharpay hung up the phone "They're going to release her body to us as soon as we have prepared everything else," she told her fiancée, who just nodded.

Sharpay walked over to the computer to see what she was looking at and when she got there she couldn't help but smile. "I remember that day so clearly," Sharpay whispered.

"Yeah, it's amazing how everything can be so perfect and then not be in a flash," Gabriella replied as Sharpay nodded.

"Yeah, but we need to call the funeral home and pick out a coffin we know that Lilly would like," Sharpay told her, trying to be as strong as possible for Gabriella. She saw it this way she had her cries last night; it was time for Gabriella to have hers. She just didn't want go through this again; she never would want to deal with the thought of having to bury another child.

Hopefully Gabriella will be pregnant and they'll be able to have a wonderful family together; she hoped.

* * *

_Before you all decide to kill me (holds hands up for protection) I did this for a good reason. As you can tell most of you were right about the secret, but barely any of you were right about Lilly. I'm sorry I killed the poor little girl off the story, but that's the direction I wanted to go on. Sharpay and Gabriella are going through a terrible time right now, but they're together; they're in it together now. _

_Gabriella is going for her appointment next chapter and hopefully they'll have the child they always dreamed of...or she could not be pregnant; you never know with me, do you? Anyway, thank you for the reviews. I love you guys and continue to read and enjoy the story because it's going to get better for Gabpay, but as you know a surprise visitor will come. _

_Oh and by the way, I have a new Gabpay idea for a story. I already made a written trailer and I completed a video one today as well. None are posted yet because I'm waiting until this is over but know that it's center strictly on Sharpay and Gabriella, but it's mainly Sharpay's side; she's the more important character. _

_So again, thanks for the reviews on here, please review again and yeah that's it. I'm too tired to think of anything else._


	11. You Were Right

**J O U R N E Y**

**Chapter ****10: ****You Were Right**

**Written by: BeneathTheSurface**

**Summary: Sequel to E X T R A H E L P. Twenty nine year old Gabriella Montez and her girlfriend twenty two year old Sharpay Evans are making a new chapter in their lives. Gabpay; femslash; GabriellaxSharpay**

* * *

**--**

Within the last few days, Sharpay and Gabriella were becoming closer again, even though they knew they'd never be the same; not now anyway. Gabriella saw a totally different Sharpay after Lilly pasted. That girl brightened up Sharpay's life, even hers too, but she knew that little girl was out of her pain. The times she visited her were hard, especially hearing how much sicker she was getting; with the intense chemo making her more and more sick; it just was a lot for a six year old to go through.

It was early in the morning and Sharpay and she were at the cemetery, visiting Lilly's grave. They buried her last weekend and it was very emotional, to say the least. Both of them were crying as Chad, Mark, Ryan, and even Martin were there. They heard a lot about her and knew how close both women were getting to the little girl and they were devastated when they heard she had past away so unexpectedly.

It was the morning of Chad's court date with the NBA officials and they were going to see the verdict. They prayed that he could play again; basketball was his life and it was hard to see him have to go through this.

Sharpay and Gabriella stood in front of Lilly's grave, with Gabriella holding Sharpay in her arms as she stood in front of the brunette. Sharpay felt tears in her eyes and threaten to spill over, but she held them in.

"How can someone so small and so young die so suddenly?" she whispered. Gabriella looked down for a second, kissing her lightly on her temple.

"I don't know. There has to be a reason, but who knows what is planned for us and for her," Gabriella replied trying to find the right words to say.

"I guess so; I just can't believe she's gone. One moment she's laughing and happy the next–," she didn't even finish, but Gabriella knew what she meant.

"I know," she told her softly, tightening her grip around the blonde's waist slightly, just standing there in silence for a few more minutes before they had to leave for the court.

"We should go, we'll come back later," Sharpay said, getting out of Gabriella's grasp before walking towards the tombstone to run her hand over it slowly, then finally walked back to the brunette, grabbing her hand to walk back to the car.

--

Sharpay and Gabriella sat in the second row on Chad's side in the courthouse as everyone got situated for the decision that could change Chad and Ryan's lives; for the better or the worse. Chad sat with Mark in front of the judge as the NBA officials sat on the other side. Chad was beyond nervous about the whole thing. He wasn't sure if even coming out and defending himself was a good idea. He was sure he did the right thing about telling the world he was with a man and that he was gay, but he just wished that people would understand that there isn't anything wrong with being gay.

"Mr. Danforth, do you have any last words for the jury before they make their decision?" Judge Michaels asked the young black man. He turned to Ryan who offered him a small smile as he returned it. He turned back to the front and sighed, standing up straight out of his seat in his tux.

"Yes your honor. Basketball is my life. It has been my lifelong dream to play in the NBA and when I finally do, I'm not saying this to be cocky, but I'm good at it. My free throws are insanely good and I'm also a great point guard, but benching me; pulling me out of this for my sexuality is discrimination and I feel that it's wrong against every moral possible. I love basketball, but I also love a man and that shouldn't matter to anyone. I keep my personal life off the court and that's where it stays; off the court," he told the jury and everyone in the courtroom.

Ryan, Gabriella, and Sharpay smiled as he turned around and looked at them. They were proud that he was taking a stand for what was right. Sharpay was scared about telling the world about her and Gabriella though. Sure it isn't such a big deal when she's a singer; look at Melissa Etheridge; gay but sings amazing songs.

"I'd like to come to the stand really quickly, if I may," They heard behind them, causing them to turn and see a big black man walking forward to the judge.

"Be my guest," the judge said, making a hand gesture. He looked over at Chad, giving him a smile and a nod as Chad returned it. "State your name for the court, please,"

"Kobe Bryant," he said.

"Proceed,"

"Thank you," he replied. He cleared his throat, then continued "Your honor, I'm retiring this season and my last season as been worth it and I don't think it would have been without my boy Chad. He's got my back on the court and personally. He doesn't show any signs of being gay when we play and he never has; like he said, he keeps it off the court. The team loves him and we think it's morally wrong that the officials have decided to pull him because of his sexuality, which is why…

Kobe pulls out a folded piece of paper from inside his jacket and began unfolding it to show the judge and the rest of the court what it was.

"This is a petition signed by the entire team, including our coaches that states we want Chad. Gay or not, we're a team and that won't change," he concluded looking over at the younger black man who smiled at him gratefully. He just nodded giving him a smile in return, then stepped back and behind the gate as the jury went into the back to deliberate.

--

An hour later, everyone sat in the courtroom after lunch and such, a waiting the decision. Everyone was now on their toes as they watched the jury file into the room and sit down. Gabriella and Sharpay held hands as Ryan held Sharpay's other one tightly. They knew that Chad had to get back into the NBA and he deserved all the rights that came with it.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" Judge Michaels asked them. The head of the jury stood up with the verdict in hand.

"We have you're honor. We find the defendant..." They sat there watching the man read it with much nervousness. Chad's palms began to sweat as his eyes stayed closed, praying that it came back that he was…

"Reinstated into the NBA with all original perks and salary," They all cheered and clapped as Chad stood up, shaking Mark's hand then turned to Ryan and kissed him lightly, hugging both women as well.

He walked towards the judge and shook his hand to thank him as he smiled at the young man. Chad walked back towards his family, coming face to face with Kobe.

"Thanks a lot man," he told him, shaking his hand and hugging him.

"No problem dude. There was no way I was gonna let a good player like you pass," he replied with a smile, making Chad laugh.

"Well I'll keep you posted on the progress of this team old man," Chad said, making him laugh.

"I may be older then you, but I'll still kick your ass on the court any day,"

"Oh I'm lookin' forward to it," Chad replied, walking back to his family…

--

Gabriella sat in the OB/GYN office, without Sharpay by her side that afternoon. She told her that she was going to go out with Mark for a little while that she'd be back later; it was about work. She just didn't want her coming to find out the results when they may be negative again. Sharpay didn't need another devastating thing like that; not after Lilly.

Dr. Paige came in with a smile on her face "Hello, no Sharpay today?" she asked concerned; Gabriella shook her head.

"No, she has a lot going on now and I didn't want her coming if the results were negative. She doesn't need another heartbreak right now," Gabriella explained as the doctor nodded.

"I see, well I hope everything works out for her," she told the brunette as she got ready to turn the ultrasound on.

"Me too," she whispered as Dr. Paige grabbed the wand, lifting her shirt up to place the gel on her stomach, sending chills down her spine due to the temperature. The doctor placed the wand on her stomach, moving it over the gel as she stared at the screen a waiting any sounds or movement at all.

Gabriella gulped when she didn't hear anything. She knew that this was it; she can't try this anymore; not again. Gabriella felt warm tears in her eyes, threatening to spill over down her cheeks when Dr. Paige continued to search for anything. She shook her head when she still heard nothing.

The only thing she could think about was Sharpay and how much she wanted a child with her; how much Sharpay just wanted a baby. She needed this baby after Lilly. Yes Gabriella knew no one could replace the little six year old, but she knew that Sharpay could love a child like she did Lilly; a little girl even.

_BOOMPBOOMP _

Gabriella looked up at the screen when she heard something. She stared at it for a second, hoping she wasn't hallucinating. She continued to stare at it until…

_BOOMPBOOMP _

She looked at Dr. Paige who had a growing smile on her face

"Is that…?" Gabriella choked out as the woman just nodded.

"It is. Gabriella you are in fact pregnant,"

--

Sharpay sighed as she sat on the grass in front of Lilly's grave again. The wind blew through her blonde locks as she hugged her jacket close to her body.

"So Chad got his spot back in the NBA, which is really cool and we actually met Kobe Bryant today which was even cooler. Everyone is doing well; Ryan is still a dork and Gabriella…

She stopped short when she mentioned her lover's name. She knew that things weren't the strongest with them, but she knew they were getting better.

"Gabriella is doing well too. She is just really busy trying to be a lawyer, plus with us trying to have a kid it doesn't really make anything easier, but I know I want to get back to the way we were. The problems are being resolved thankfully, but the thought of not being with her forever just crushes me. I'm trying to stay positive, but you know me Lilly; always thinking the worst,"

Sharpay heard footsteps behind her, so she turned to see her brunette lover walking up the hill towards her "I figured you were here," Gabriella said with a smile.

"Yeah, just talking to her," Sharpay said with a small smile, then turned back towards the grave.

"She was always a good listener," Gabriella commented as Sharpay sighed, nodding. She got up from where she sat and turned to Gabriella.

"I miss her," she whispered.

"I know; I do too," Gabriella replied, pulling her into a hug. They didn't stay that way very long before Sharpay walked back to her car, leaving Gabriella with Lilly alone. Gabriella leaned down in front of the grave and touched it gently, running her hand over it as a smile formed on her lips.

"You were right," she whispered, before sighing. She got up and walked back down the large mound, back to her car to drive back home to be with her fiancée…

* * *

_I'm sorry this took a little while, but let's just say I had no inspiration; I do now though.lol I'm leaving for New Hampshire in four days, so I may or may not update while I'm there. I know I won't update before I leave, but I'm going to be gone for two weeks and I'm going to be bored, so I may write.lol _

_Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews. I love you all so much for reading and reviewing and I hope you continue to read and review until the end. I have the trailer for my newest story up on Youtube, so go into my profile and to my **TRAILER** account; not the personal one but the one that says **FanfictionHSMTrailer**. _

_Let me know what you think of this chapter and the future story after this. Again, please review and thanks again :)_


	12. New Beginnings

**J O U R N E Y**

**Chapter 11: New Beginnings**

**Written by: BeneathTheSurface**

**Summary: Sequel to E X T R A H E L P. Twenty nine year old Gabriella Montez and her girlfriend twenty two year old Sharpay Evans are making a new chapter in their lives. Gabpay; femslash; GabriellaxSharpay**

_I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Michelle (__o0IKissedAGirl0o__) Love you baby :)_

**--**

It's early in the morning and Gabriella was sitting at the table eating some cereal before she had to get ready for work as Sharpay was in the kitchen fixing them both up some coffee. Gabriella had yet to tell her about the pregnancy; she wanted to surprise her in a way that'll be unexpected, but still discreet.

As she sat there she looked at the cereal in her bowl, suddenly getting an idea. She glanced over at the blonde who was still waiting for the coffee to brew. She quickly dumped a little bit of the cereal on the table, rearranging it in order. Once she was done, she looked at it and smiled at the words then got up to put her dishes in the sink.

"I'm gonna go get ready for work," she whispered, placing her hands on both sides of Sharpay, kissing her lightly on the cheek before walking into their room.

Sharpay pulled two mugs out of the cabinet, taking the pot of the maker and pouring the contents into each mug. She placed the pot back on the maker, then walked back to the table and sat down taking a sip from the mug.

"Gabriella you're coffee is on the counter when you want it," the blonde called to her fiancée.

"Okay," she heard in reply. As she sat there sipping her coffee she noticed cereal on the table, but she just thought that Gabriella made a mess. Of course she never leaves one, so something was up.

Sharpay eyed it suspiciously. She got up from her seat to see what it was and when she did her eyes widen and her mouth drop slightly. She placed her mug down and ran into the room quickly, accidentally sliding past the closet where Gabriella was, so she ran back making sure not to miss it this time.

Gabriella was already undressed and clad in her bra and underwear as Sharpay just stood there. Gabriella felt that Sharpay was behind her, so she turned her head with a growing smile. "Yes?"

"Yes? That's all you're gonna say?" Gabriella nodded. "Gabriella I found out through cereal that you're pregnant,"

"Yeah," Gabriella reply turning around fully to give Sharpay a great view of her slim body "What are you gonna do about it?" she asked seductively, biting her lip suggestively. Gabriella swayed closer to Sharpay who was pretty still, just watched as she walked towards her. Once in front of the blonde, she ran her hands up and down her upper body, placing her hands under her shirt causing the blonde to gasp.

"You're not going to work, are you?" Sharpay whispered as Gabriella's lips hovered over hers.

She smiled slyly "It's Sunday, why would I?"

"God I hate you," she replied, pulling Gabriella's lips down on hers for a hard passionate kiss, running her tongue over Gabriella's bottom lip, begging for entrance, pulling them backwards out of the closet and on the bed…

-

-

-

Sharpay stood in the kitchen with the cordless phone in hand as Gabriella showered. Words couldn't express how excited she was about Gabriella being pregnant. She thought maybe things were going to get better since Lilly's death, but she wasn't so sure.

"Yes mother, you are gonna be a grandmother," she said through the receiver. Her mother was pretty excited about the whole thing as well as her father and she hasn't told Ryan and Chad yet; she figured they could tell them in person since they live in LA as well.

Sharpay didn't want to call Gabriella's parents, especially her father. He never really liked the idea of them together since he was old fashion and thought his daughter should be with a Mexican man and since Sharpay was neither; it was a problem. Good news, as Sharpay thought about it, he didn't like Troy either, which always made her feel better.

Gabriella's mother was still just as old fashion, but she knew that her daughter's happiness is what mattered most and if she wants to be with a woman, then so be it.

"I'll tell her, yes. I love you both too, bye," the blonde said, hanging up the phone just as Gabriella walked out of their room. She came towards her with a smile and kissed her lightly as they both smiled at one another.

"I called my parents to tell them the good news and they're very excited and said congratulations and that they love you," Sharpay tells the brunette, who just nodded. She walked over to the fridge and pulls out an apple, biting into it.

"I always loved your parents, from the day I met them," she said through her chewing, making Sharpay giggle.

"They have too," she tells her, picking up a napkin and wiping the side of Gabriella's mouth, that had a small piece of apple on it. "I haven't called your parents yet," she added, throwing the napkin away.

"That's okay, I'll call them. I know that you're afraid of their reaction, especially my Papi, but it'll be okay; he's all the way in Santa Fe, but I know Mama would be ecstatic about the whole thing," Gabriella explained to the nervous blonde.

Sharpay sighs. "You sure you're father won't come here and somehow mutilate me?"

Gabriella begins to laugh hysterically. "No, besides you're not the one who got me pregnant, remember it's scientifically impossible," she told her, making the blonde nod, walking towards the brunette. She snatches the apple out of her hand and takes a bite out of it.

"Mmm…sweet," she says through her chewing, causing the brunette to gasp as Sharpay walks out of the kitchen with it to the couch to watch some television.

-

-

-

Throughout the week, things were beginning to change. Gabriella was getting morning sickness and Sharpay would have to do everything that Gabriella used to do. The brunette still went to work and tried her best to stay focused without getting sick. She began getting cravings for weird things; things she never used to eat before and she was getting closer and closer to being promoted to a lawyer position.

She knew she was ready for the job, but the fact that she was pregnant probably would prevent her from taking on any cases, especially through each trimester. She began thinking about everything; everything she and Sharpay have gone through in the past four years to make their relationship work and stay sane. In the beginning, she was a teacher and Sharpay was her student and now, four years later, they're engaged to be married and she's pregnant with Sharpay's child…sort of.

Gabriella knew also, that she wanted to be married to Sharpay before the baby showed up or even began to show in her stomach. She loved the woman and she needed her in her life. So now, they sat on their couch, with Gabriella's legs laying over in Sharpay's lap. Sharpay had a notepad in hand as she wrote down everything they'd need for their wedding. They wanted to do it in Hawaii, that way they could get both the wedding and the honeymoon all at once.

"Okay, well I'll call my parents and you can call your parents…" Sharpay started as Gabriella sighed.

"My Papi won't come," Sharpay looked up at her, with sadness in her eyes. "He said that he doesn't want any part of anything I do anymore…" she stops as tears begin to spill out of her eyes, slowly making their way down her cheeks "He hates me Shar," she whispers, making Sharpay pull the brunette's legs off of her lap, pulling her close to her, in a comforting hug.

"He doesn't hate you. He just doesn't understand what we have in real and like I said, a lot of people will think it's wrong that we love each other, but it's not our jobs to make them understand,"

"But Sharpay, this is my Papi; my father, he needs to be in my life. It's different if it's some random person, but my own father can't accept me or who I am," Gabriella sobbed.

"I understand, but you said he never liked Troy either and simply because he wasn't Mexican. It seems like your father won't truly be happy with anyone you're with until you're with someone like him," she tells her, as Gabriella looks up at her with puffy red eyes.

"You're right. He's always wanted me to be raised in a traditional Mexican family and that was the downfall in my parents' marriage. My mom wanted to be independent and wanted to teach me that I don't need a man to make me happy, but my father wanted to teach me to stay loyal to your husband, so they divorced and I got to choose who I wanted to live with and I chose my mom and somehow, I don't think he forgave me for it, no matter how long it has been," Gabriella told the blonde, then looked back up at her.

"I don't want this child to have to choose like I did. I love you and if I was somehow with Troy or some other man, I know I wouldn't be as happy as I am when I'm with you," she adds, making Sharpay smile. Her eyes began to glaze over with tears as she leans in planting a soft chaste kiss on her fiancée's lips.

"I love you too so much and I'm beyond happy you chose me out of everyone in the world. Sometimes I fear I'm gonna let you down or something, but I hope that that day won't ever come," Sharpay tells her with complete seriousness.

"Me too," Gabriella whispers as she sniffles slightly. Sharpay pulls her down on the couch, with the brunette laying on top of her, as she holds her close. Before they knew it, they both drifted off into a deep sleep, dreaming of their future with each other.

-

-

-

The next few days consisted of preparations for the trip to Hawaii and morning sickness on Gabriella's part. They were both excited and nervous to be getting married. It's going to be final, they'll officially be wife and well wife. They knew they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together, but the thought of it being official was beginning to set in.

As the days went by and the wedding got closer, both of their closest friends and family were set to come to the big day. Gabriella invited Taylor and Zeke as well as her mother and Sharpay invited Kelsi and Jason, Ryan and Chad, her sister Sarah, and of course her parents.

"It feels like everything is moving in fast motion," Gabriella said as her mother, Sarah and Taylor helped her with getting ready.

"Yeah, but really girl you've guys have been together for four years, it was bound to happen," Taylor said fixing her friend's dress a little bit.

"Yes, but think about it Tay, I've never been married before this is all so new to me,"

"When you guys have lived together for almost a year; you technically already know what it's like to be married. You guys are already living together, therefore you guys are married, but by law, you guys are simply making it official," Taylor explains as the other two women nod in agreement.

-

-

-

"I'm just nervous about everything, I mean Gabriella's pregnant and I'm getting married to someone I love so much and don't want to live without," Sharpay tells Kelsi and her mother, as she sits down on the couch for a brief moment.

"Remind me why you should be nervous?" Kelsi asked, making the blonde laugh as a knock is heard at the door. Her mother walks over to open it and sees her other two children at the door. Sarah and Ryan both walk in and look at their sister.

"Aw Ry, don't tell me you're gonna cry on me," Sharpay says walking to her twin.

He sniffles. "No, I just got allergies, you know,"

Sharpay laughs at him and pulls him into a soft embrace. "I love you little bro and you're gonna be the next one to walk down that isle," she whispers to him.

"I hope so," he replies back to her as they pull away. Sharpay rubs her thumb across Ryan's eye, removing a tear.

"You're allergies," she giggles, making him smile and laugh slightly.

Sharpay walks over to Sarah who smiles at her sister. "You are one beautiful bride," she tells her.

"Yeah, I just wish you could have had the same thing as me," Sharpay replied sadly as Sarah nodded slowly.

"Yeah, but he's always in my heart, regardless I love him and though we didn't have a big white wedding or anything, he's still my husband and I'm still his wife," she explained to her.

"I love you and thanks for being there for me," Sharpay says hugging her sister.

"That's what I'm here for," she replies.

-

-

-

Gabriella sat in the room after Taylor, her mother, and Sarah left, thinking as she looked out at the island of Maui from her window. She was suppose to be happy and excited to be marrying the person of her dreams, but at the same time she felt like something was missing, but she just wasn't sure what it was.

As she thought this, a soft knock was heard causing her to turn her attention to the door. "Come in," she said as the door cracked open she noticed her father in a tux, looking slightly awkward at her. "Papi, what are you doing here?" she asked getting up and walking towards him.

He let out an unsteady breath "Gabi, I always wanted to be the one to walk you down the isle to the man of your dreams and give you away. I never thought I'd be giving you away to a woman, but I shouldn't have been so selfish and acting the way I did. All I wanted was for you to be happy and if this girl makes you happy, then I'll have to accept it. I just wanted what's best for you and it seems like she is what's best for you. I love you honey and if you'll have me, I'd be happy to walk you down that isle and give you away to this woman that you love so much," he told her, looking into her eyes the whole time.

Gabriella didn't know what to do at that point, but she just decided on jumping into his arms and hugging him close. "I love you Papi and I'd be honored if you give me away. Thank you so much for coming," she tells him, pulling out of the embrace and looking at him with a big smile which he returned back.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world. By the way, you look beautiful," he tells her as she thanks him. "So you ready to get married?" he asks, holding his arm out for her to accept, which she does with a big smile.

"I've never been more ready for something in my life," she concludes as he opens the door of the dressing room and begins to walk Gabriella down the isle to her lover…

* * *

_Not my best, but I knew I had to update since no one really has in awhile. I also was forced to update because my girlfriend made me, which is why it's dedicated to her. I love you baby :) _

_Anyway, thanks for the past reviews and I hope you're enjoying it still. By the way, drama will happen REALLY soon. I promise either the next chapter or the chapter after that, which means the story will be over in like three more chapters. I know it's sad and depressing, but it's time to retire this story and start the other one I want to start. So until then, keep reviewing and reading and I'll update. Thanks!_

_P.S. School officially starts for me tomorrow, so expect slow updates since this year is important for me and my mom doesn't want me failing or close to it, but just continue being patient with me, thanks :)_


	13. Baby Preparations

**J O U R N E Y**

**Chapter 12: Baby Preparations **

**Written by: BeneathTheSurface**

Summary: Sequel to E X T R A H E L P. Twenty nine year old Gabriella Montez and her girlfriend twenty two year old Sharpay Evans are making a new chapter in their lives. Gabpay; femslash; GabriellaxSharpay

* * *

_7 months_

It's been seven months since Gabriella found out she was pregnant and with Sharpay's child…sort of. They've been to many appointments to look at the progress of their growing child and so far it was growing strong and is very healthy, which is always a good sign.

Sharpay has gotten more of a 'fatherly side' as what Gabriella called it because she's started doing a lot of fatherly things. She started talking to the baby and rubbing Gabriella's stomach every time it'd start kicking since supposedly sometimes a baby needs their 'father's' touch; and usually the baby stops when she does it.

And now she has started to paint the empty room where they planned on placing the nursery. Sharpay came in with two cans of green paint as Gabriella sat on the couch reading a magazine. The brunette glanced up to see her wife of eight months dressed in white overalls and wearing a little painter's hat on her head, with her blonde hair tied back in a ponytail.

She began making her way into the room, placing the cans down on the painting blanket that she placed on the floor previously. As Gabriella watched all of this, she decided to push herself up off the couch and make her way to the room to see what her wife was doing exactly.

"Honey, what are you doing?" she asked leaning against the door pane. Sharpay turned around and smiled at her.

"Painting the room; I got this really nice green because since we don't want to know the sex of the baby just yet and it says that green is a neutral color, so I figured I'd get to painting," Sharpay explained sitting up to talk to her wife.

Gabriella shook her head "Well do you need any help?" she asked beginning to walk in, but Sharpay quickly pulled her out.

"No I want you to rest up on the couch and besides I don't want you around all the fumes from the paint; it could be bad for the baby's health," Sharpay told her, walking her to the couch as Gabriella pouted, but agreed. Sharpay leaned down in front of her and kissed her lightly on her still pouting lips and smiled.

"It's okay, we'll go shopping for a crib and a rocking chair and changing table; all of that after I paint the room," the blonde promised, kissing her one last time then walked back into the room and began painting.

-

-

-

"Aw this is so cute," Gabriella says as she passes the little baby clothes in Babies R Us as Sharpay pushes the cart around. Sharpay was really happy that Gabriella was so into this whole baby shopping thing, of course she did want to get the necessities, but Gabriella was so focused on clothes.

"Babe, we don't even know what were having yet, please let us focus on say a crib maybe," Gabriella pouted as Sharpay said those words.

"You're no fun anymore. Why is it so terrible that I want to get clothes for our child, our first child mind you?"

"Gabs I don't mind buying clothes, in fact you know I love to, but with us wanting to wait to know what the baby is, we should hold off on any regular clothes until it pops out," Sharpay shrugged, starting to walk as she rolled the cart along as Gabriella soon followed close by.

They walked around the store, hand in hand until they got to the crib aisle and found the perfect crib. It is made out of stained wood and shined like you wouldn't believe. It was clearly the perfect one for their first child. They knew whatever it came out to be, they'd be happy since it would be from both of them.

-

-

-

Gabriella laid in hers and Sharpay's bed, sleeping peacefully when she heard a bang causing her to jolt up from a wonderful dream she was having. Being that she's very pregnant, she tends to get sexual as well with her hormones going wild. The dream was of Sharpay doing very sexual things to her; pleasurable things which just turned into annoyance.

The brunette huffed, sliding out of bed slowly making her way towards the banging. She followed the sound which led her to the room they turned into a nursery for the baby. She popped her head in to see Sharpay putting together the rocking chair they bought for her.

"Remind me why we didn't just have workers do that," Gabriella stated, causing the blonde to look up at her wife.

"Did I wake you?" she asked, ignoring the question.

"Yeah kinda, but I guess its okay since I can probably tell you aren't in the same mood you were in my dream,"

Sharpay hoisted herself off the floor and walked towards her "What kind of mood was I in?" she asked, trying to be sly as Gabriella eyed her suspiciously.

"Was I in a…" Sharpay started, lowering her lips down to the brunette's ear whispering something that must've had an effect on her because a barely audible groan escaped her lips. "Oh I'm sorry," Sharpay said even though her wife knew that she was nowhere near sorry.

Sharpay walked around the brunette, towards their bedroom as Gabriella followed her wife with her eyes, suddenly realizing she was in her boy shorts, slowly pulling her tank over her head which she was wearing no bra underneath. Gabriella gulped and groaned, feeling an ache in between her legs.

"Are you coming baby? I guess I'm just gonna start without you," she heard Sharpay yell from their bedroom.

"What? No, I'm pregnant, I'm entitled to take as much time as I want," Gabriella replied back to her.

"Mmm oh Gabi, right there, oh fuck baby, yes,"

Gabriella's eyes widened, walking quickly into the room, shutting the door behind her to have some amazing sex with her wife.

-

-

-

"Yeah I know it's just that I really would hate to leave her with her being…yeah I guess…okay bye," Sharpay hung up her cell phone and turned to look at her beautiful wife, sleeping on her side on the couch. She sighed. She didn't want to leave for her tour in three weeks simply because she didn't want to leave Gabriella. She's seven months pregnant and she would hate to leave her in that condition.

Sharpay got up off the stool in the kitchen and walked towards the couch. She sat down in front of Gabriella's face, stroking her hair, just savoring the moment. She decided she's gonna savor as many moments within these three weeks as she can.

"Mmm," Gabriella stirred, opening her eyes tiredly. She looked at the blonde in front of her and immediately smiled. "Hey," she whispered.

"Hey, I'm sorry I woke you," she replied as Gabriella shook her head.

"It's okay," she told her, stretching slightly. "What's going on?"

Sharpay sighed sadly. "Martin called and I leave for my tour in three weeks. Will you be okay when I'm gone?"

"Yeah, yeah I'll be fine," she replied. She wasn't that happy that Sharpay was leaving and she may not be there for the birth; she hoped she would be there, but there is always that doubt.

"Are you sure?" she asked her, looking in her wife's eyes in concern.

"Yeah it's okay," Gabriella said as Sharpay nodded.

"Okay,"

-

-

-

Within the three weeks, Sharpay spent as much time with Gabriella as possible while getting ready for the arrival of their baby. Sharpay still wasn't okay with leaving Gabriella to go on tour, but she knew she had to, plus if Gabriella did really need her she'd be right back in a flash, there was no doubt about that.

She called Mark and he said that he'd check up on Gabriella as much as possible which she was happy to hear because she wanted someone to be there to get what she needed or just to simply see how she was.

"Okay now if you need me at all call me please," Sharpay told her as her bodyguard grabbed her bags.

"Baby really if it's a little thing, I'll call Mark. Something major you'll be the first one I'll call," Gabriella told her, kissing her lightly.

"Okay, but I mean I really have a bad feeling about this,"

"I'll be fine. The baby will be fine, okay?" Gabriella urged.

Sharpay sighed and nodded. "Fine, you're right it's probably nothing. I love you and I'll call you everyday to check in and stuff,"

"Okay, I love you too," Gabriella smiled, kissing her deeply as Sharpay returned the passion and smile. She waved from the door sadly, walking out of the penthouse, shutting the door behind her.

-

-

-

It's been an hour since Sharpay left and Gabriella didn't realize how lonely it was. She knew this was going to be a long month or so with the way she was feeling now. It was like Boston all over again when Sharpay would leave to go cut tracks for the album and she hated it, but now she's pregnant and it feels completely different.

As she sat in their penthouse on the couch she sighed. It was extremely silent and she hated it. It was like you could drop a pin on the hard wood floor from the bedroom and you'd hear it. She really missed Sharpay. She missed her kisses, her touch, the feeling of being in her arms; she missed everything.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and she sighed, hoisting herself up. She walked slowly when another knock was made against the door again.

"I'm coming," she said, walking to the door. She unlocked it and opened the door, making her eyes widen in shock.

There was a man with a beer bottle in his hand looking down. He looked about her age with brownish blonde hair. He looked up and right then she knew. Those ocean blue eyes.

"Troy," she whispered.

"I told you I'd be back,"

* * *

_Okay so I'm sorry this took so long to update, but I got stuck. Now that I know how I'm going to finish this, expect this to be updated. There are about two more chapters left and hopefully I'll be able to write the new one soon because I really want to, but with school and everything else, I may have to hold off. We'll see, but thank you so much for the reviews you guys are awesome and Michelle, I love you so much baby :) _


	14. Pink Dreams

**J O U R N E Y**

**Chapter 13: Pink Dreams**

**Written by: BeneathTheSurface**

Summary: Sequel to E X T R A H E L P. Twenty nine year old Gabriella Montez and her girlfriend twenty two year old Sharpay Evans are making a new chapter in their lives. Gabpay; femslash; GabriellaxSharpay

_Dedicated to my girlfriend I love you and I hope you're having fun :)_

* * *

**What Happened Last:**

_There was a man with a beer bottle in his hand looking down. He looked about her age with brownish blonde hair. He looked up and right then she knew. Those ocean blue eyes._

"_Troy," she whispered._

"_I told you I'd be back,"_

Gabriella's eyes widened in horror at the sight of her ex boyfriend in front of her. She had no idea at that moment why he was there. It's been almost five years since they saw one another and she could clearly see, he hasn't given up on her. How did he even know she was in LA? Where she and Sharpay lived? All these questions and no answers.

"How did you know I lived here?" she asked him the dreading question. He pushed his way in, slurring his words as he spoke.

"It's simple…Sharpay is on every TV show including Regis and Kelly, how the hell am I not gonna know," he replied, wobbling a little bit. "Mmm…nice place, although I could afford a better place then this; you know the house you've always wanted?" he said as he scaled the penthouse, turning to look at her finally spotting her stomach.

"Whoa, who knocked you up?" he said.

Gabriella stood there with her hands on her hips, looking sternly at him "None of your business. The point is that it isn't yours," she told him.

"So you cheated on Sharpay--"

"—Never! I'm not you and I never want to be you!" she yelled at him, causing him to take a step backwards.

"Okay, okay I see how it is," he told her holding his hands up, hitting the back of the couch.

"It's Sharpay's, there you happy now?"

"Last I heard she didn't have this package," he laughed slightly, grabbing his groin "You know something you used to like, which I still know you do,"

Gabriella scoffed. "Please you didn't satisfy me for years,"

Troy's nostrils flared when he heard that, but he kept his cool. "You really think that the blonde bimbo is better in that department then me?"

Gabriella laughs slightly. "She is hundred times better then you. You have no idea how many times I scream her name when we do it, not that you need to know. So yes Troy I do believe she is in fact better…then you," she smiles triumphantly.

Troy's anger begins to boil inside of him. He hated being made a fool of, especially by his ex. People discovered Gabriella left him for someone seven years younger then him and worst of all a woman, so that really set a fire to his ego.

Gabriella sighed, making her way to the door "Now if we are done here, I suggest that you get out," she said, showing him the door, but he doesn't make any move for it. "Did you not hear me? I said get out Troy,"

He sat up off the couch and smiled devilishly "Oh I heard you, but I'm not listening to you,"

"Well too bad this is my place and I'm telling you out," she told him as he continued walking closer to her, making her feel a tad uncomfortable.

As he advances closer, the phone begins to ring from the kitchen, causing her to advert her eyes to it. She sighs walking towards the ringing phone, unbeknownst to her that she is being followed close by. Once she retrieves the phone off the hook suddenly she feels something shatter over her head, then everything went black.

-

-

-

Sharpay sat in her tour bus with her band; everyone was mingling except for her. She was too busy worrying about if this was a good decision to go now or to just wait. Of course Gabriella did tell her not to worry and to have a great show blah blah blah and she did have Mark check on her when necessary, so Sharpay guessed that everything was going to be fine. Although, she just couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen, but she was in San Diego now and hopefully Mark would call her soon with good news.

As if by clockwork, her phone began to go off causing her to flip it open.

"Mark how is she?" she asked him.

He sighed into the phone. "I don't know. I called her twice, but she never picked up. I'm going over there right now to see if she's okay and that she was only in the bathroom and that's why she didn't answer. I called her cell as well and she didn't pick that up either," he told her, making her stomach knot up in fear.

She hoped and prayed that Gabriella was okay and that nothing happened to her or the baby. "Okay, just call me and let me know how everything is, please?"

"Of course, bye,"

"Bye," Sharpay flipped her phone shut, now more nervous then before.

_I should've just listened to my instinct and maybe just maybe whatever happened wouldn't have happened. But maybe she really was in the bathroom and I'm just being paranoid. God I hope she's okay._

-

-

-

Mark walks into the entrance of where Sharpay and Gabriella's place is located and towards the elevator. He presses the button with their floor number on it, then waits for it to go make its way up to it. Once the elevator hits the floor, the doors open and he walks down the hall to where their apartment is.

Once he gets there, he placed the key that Sharpay gave him incase he needed to get in and turns it, but it turned out the door was already unlocked. He was confused by this because Gabriella wouldn't leave the door unlocked, so this scared him. He hoped he didn't step in and see something he really didn't want to see.

He stepped inside to see the apartment the way it was, but no sign of Gabriella anywhere. "Gabriella!" he called shutting the door behind him, taking slow strides.

He scaled the place, until he walked closer to the kitchen to see a body laying on the floor in a shattered bottle around it.

"Gabriella!" He yelled running to her side. He leaned down to see that her head was laying in a pool of her own blood. He ran into the bathroom to look for a towel and quickly came back to her side. He lifted her head, holding the towel on the wound to stop the blood. He quickly pulled his phone out and dialed 911, getting the operator immediately.

"Hello yes I found my friend unconscious in her apartment with her head smashed opened. She's eight months pregnant and she has a very weak pulse. The address is 5480 Hollywood Blvd. Apt. 8934. Thank you so much and please hurry," He frantically said, after getting the okay that the ambulance was on their way he hung up.

"Please be okay Gabs, please," he whispered to her, cradling her head in his lap as her blood coated his hand and the towel quickly.

-

-

-

Sharpay frantically paced back and forth in the parking lot of the arena in San Diego. Mark hasn't called back yet and she wanted to know the hell was going on with her wife and if she was okay. She feared that something happened to her and the baby, but she didn't want to leave that. As she thought all of this her phone began causing her to answer it quickly.

"Hello Mark, tell me she's okay," she asked in a frantic tone.

He sighed. "Shar, you gotta get back here. I'm at the hospital, there…there has been an accident and Gabriella isn't okay,"

**TO BE CONTINUE!**

* * *

_You guys all hate me. I know you do, I mean first I leave you guys hanging with no updates and then this stupid cliffhanger. But I hope you guys like it anyway, it's for dramatic effect really, but still. Thank you for the past reviews and the future ones as well. Good news is that I do have the new story coming out soon and I have a three shot Gabpay coming out fairly soon as well, so look out for those. Hopefully I'll update again soon and please review; again thank you for the reviews.lol _

_Love you Michelle :)_


	15. Hospitalization

**J O U R N E Y**

**Chapter 14: Hospitalization **

**Written by: BeneathTheSurface**

**Summary: Sequel to E X T R A H E L P. Twenty nine year old Gabriella Montez and her girlfriend twenty two year old Sharpay Evans are making a new chapter in their lives. Gabpay; femslash; GabriellaxSharpay**

_Dedicated to the person that gives me inspiration, my baby Michelle. I love you so much! :)_

--

**What Happened Last Time:**

_Sharpay frantically paced back and forth in the parking lot of the arena in San Diego. Mark hasn't called back yet and she wanted to know the hell was going on with her wife and if she was okay. She feared that something happened to her and the baby, but she didn't want to leave that. As she thought all of this her phone began causing her to answer it quickly._

"_Hello Mark, tell me she's okay," she asked in a frantic tone._

_He sighed. "Shar, you gotta get back here. I'm at the hospital, there…there has been an accident and Gabriella isn't okay,"_

-

-

-

Sharpay felt her heart stop suddenly in her chest. It ached so much that she couldn't stand it. How could this all happen within an hour and a half? She wanted to know what monster could have done this to her wife and child. She needed to go back. She had to; knowing Gabriella was hurt and may not be okay bothered her to the core. "What do you mean, Mark?" she whispered into the ear piece.

He sighed on the other line. "I walked into the apartment and saw her laying on the kitchen floor in a pool of blood. Glass was surrounding her, so I know for a fact it wasn't her fault. I think someone may have broken in, but there didn't look like much of a sign of struggling, so she may have let the person in," he explained.

"No!"

"Sharpay,"

"NO MARK! You're wrong! She wouldn't let some psychopath into our house!" She yelled making the other people on the bus look at her in concern.

"Maybe this person wasn't a psycho, maybe this person she knew from her past and they just had a fallout. Did she have any problems with anyone?" he asked her in a gentle voice, wanting her to calm down as much as possible.

Sharpay sat there in silence and thought about it for a moment. Gabriella was one of the sweetest people she knew; there wasn't anyone that didn't like her, except for…

"Troy," she whispered. "Mark I'm coming back, just hang in there. I'll be there as fast as possible," without waiting for a reply, she hung up her phone and looked at everyone on the bus, who stared at her, waiting for her to talk.

"Turn this bus back around, we're going to the hospital," she said as calmly as possible. Everyone continued to stare at her, thinking about what's going to happen with the tour. "NOW!" she yelled, making everyone move as the bus driver made a U-turn back to LA.

She got up and walked back towards her room as Martin followed behind her. "Sharpay what about the tour?" he asked her.

Her face was hard as she sat down on her bed, placing her head into her hands and running her fingers through her blonde locks. "Gabriella is seriously injured and the baby may be dead for all I know," she told him as he looked at her with sad eyes "Honestly Martin, the tour is the least of my worries right now. My family comes first and without them…I'm nothing," she told him.

He nods slowly. "I understand. I'll issue a statement that the tour is postponed until further notice," he tells her as he gets ready to walk out of the room. He turns around and looks at her "Sharpay?" she looks up at him "They'll both be okay; they're fighters just like you," he tells her before closing the door, leaving the blonde in the room.

-

-

-

Mark paces the room back and forth, anticipating any new information regarding Gabriella and the baby. He wanted to know if his best friend was going to be okay and her child as well. He wanted Sharpay to come now, but he knew she was rather far out north so he knew that he was on his own for now.

"Mr. Evans?" a doctor asked him. He looked at them confused for a second and it looks like they saw that. "Aren't you Gabriella Evans' husband?" the doctor asked.

"Oh no, I'm just a really good friend of hers. Her partner will be here as soon as possible," he says pointing to the entrance, just as Ryan and Chad came running in.

"Mark is she okay?" Ryan asked.

"Who are you?" the doctor asked.

"Ryan Evans, Gabriella's brother in law," he tells the doctor.

She nods "Okay well you're considered family, so I can tell you the news. The baby is fine, she must have turned, so she didn't hurt the baby. We actually have to do a C-section in order to save the baby,"

"But I thought you just said the baby was fine," Chad said.

"It is…for now. We have to do a C-section because Gabriella is suffering from a lot of internal bleeding in her skull, but we want to save the baby before we work on Gabriella," the doctor explained.

All three men looked at each other, knowing they were all thinking the same thing. "Is she going to be okay?" Mark asked.

The doctor sighed "We don't know,"

-

-

-

Gabriella opened her eyes. Everything was blurry and she didn't know what happened or what was going on, but she knew her head was hurting a great deal. She noticed she was no longer in her home, but in a hospital of some sort. Doctors and nurses were running around everywhere and she didn't understand why. All these nurses were crowded around her and checking everything, but she couldn't hear anything. Suddenly slowly sound was becoming audible and suddenly she was being pulled into another room.

"What…what's going on? Where you taking me?" she asked to one of them.

The nurse explained. "We're taking you to the delivery room to do a C-section, so we can get your baby out,"

"But I'm not due for another month and my…my wife isn't here. No please don't take it out," she begged in a frantic tone.

"Gabriella, we have to. If we don't, your baby could die and you don't want that," the nurse told her in a soothing tone of voice.

"But I want Sharpay, please. Please can we wait at least?" she asked as tears threatened to spill from her brown eyes.

"I'm sorry, but we can't wait much longer,"

-

-

-

As the bus came to a stop at the hospital after an hour of speeding, Sharpay quickly stepped out of the bus and ran into the entrance and noticed Ryan, Chad, and Mark sitting in the waiting room. She took a deep breath as redness from her crying was visible in her eyes.

"How is she?" They looked at her for a second, then at each other. "TELL ME DAMN IT!" she yelled.

"They're doing an emergency C-section to get the baby out before they work on Gabriella. They say she has internal bleeding and could be fatal to the baby if they let her continue to carry it to full term," Ryan explained to his sister.

"I'm going into that room," she said, walking down the hall and into the doors without the office person's consent. She stalked her way down there, searching every delivery room until she heard frantic sounds that sounded like her wife. She stopped and listened carefully.

"No please Sharpay!!" she heard and that's when she knew, where she was. She ran down the hall faster and finally got closer to the yelling. She pushed her way through the door and saw Gabriella with a bandage around her head to stop the bleeding for the time being and her crying hysterically. She ran to her and scooped her into her arms as Gabriella cried into her chest.

"Shhh, it's okay baby, it's okay I'm here…I'm here," she said in a soothing tone, rubbing circles on her back.

Gabriella's cries slowly died down and turned into soft whimpers against Sharpay's chest. "I didn't want them to take our baby out without you," she told her through her tiny cries.

"It's okay, I'm here now," she tells her, causing Gabriella to look up at her "What do you say we get this baby out and let it meet its parents?"

Gabriella smiles at her blonde wife. "I say let's do it," she replies, kissing her deeply. They pull away and look at the nurse, who is smiling at them. "Okay I'm ready,"

-

-

-

After what felt like hours, Mark, Ryan, and Chad sat in the waiting room now with Gabriella's mother and father as well as Sharpay's parents. Taylor and Kelsi said they'll be there tomorrow, due to the fact that they live on the other side of the United States. They were waiting patiently for some answers, hoping that the baby and Gabriella were going to be okay.

Sharpay slowly walked out of the room and down the hall to the waiting room, to tell them the big news. As she got closer she noticed her parents and her in law's there as well, so she gave them all a small smile as they looked up at her.

"Congratulations to my lovely in law's and parents as well as Ryan, you guys have a new little girl in your life," They all smiled brightly at her as everyone gets up to give her a hug and congratulate her. After that all their smiles slowly faded away.

"So when can we see Gabriella?" Gabriella's mom asked her.

"Um…she's in surgery right now. There was internal bleeding where she was hit. She was able to wake up long enough to see our daughter, but she looks like she's gonna be okay. I feel it; she has to be," Sharpay told everyone with a positive tone of voice.

Gabriella's mother took Sharpay into her arms for a soft embrace "She will be. My Gabi is a fighter," she told her as Gabriella's father brought her into his arms as well. He definitely got more accepting towards their union after discovering just how powerful their love truly was. He wanted what was best for his daughter and he knew Troy wasn't it, but Sharpay was, even if she wasn't Mexican or a man; she's given her more love then any Mexican man could ever give her and he knew that.

-

-

-

Back and forth. Back and forth, Sharpay went pacing across the tiled floor as all her family and friends sat in the chairs waiting patiently. It's been over two hours and still no word; Sharpay also yet to take a seat. She was worried that her wife wouldn't make it out alive, but like her parents said; Gabriella's a fighter and she has to make it out.

"Sharpay dear, you're going to scratch the tile if you continue doing that. Honey, please sit. We know you're worried, we are as well," her mother spoke as she stood still and look at them.

"Mother I'm worried, okay? I just want her to be alright," she tells her, sitting down next to the older blonde woman "This is my entire fault," she whispered.

"Oh honey, this is nowhere near your fault. How were you to know someone was going to do that to her?" Violet Evans told her daughter, putting her arm around her.

"But I felt that something was going to happen. If I just listened to my instincts, none of this would have happened," Sharpay said, spreading her arms out, showing her mom the hospital.

Violet sighs looking at her daughter. She looked miserable and it was terrible that she blamed herself for Gabriella being stuck in here, fighting for her life. She knew that Sharpay would trade places with her if she had the chance, but she knew she, of course didn't want her in the same position that Gabriella's in; heck she didn't like the position Gabriella's in either. She wished neither of them were stuck in that.

Violet got up from her chair and leaned down in front of Sharpay to look into her eyes. "Now listen here Sharpay Anne Evans, Gabriella would not want you blaming yourself for this. She knows this isn't your fault and we know that too. You have to stay strong for that little girl that you two have now and for Gabriella. She's going to be alright and I'll promise you that,"

Sharpay took a deep breath and let it out, looking at her mother with glassy eyes. "Don't make promises you can't keep," she told her, getting up out of her chair and storming away down the hall towards the nursery.

-

-

-

Sharpay stood in front of the window, looking in at all the newborns. She spotted one that had the last name _Evans_ on the plastic bed and a little baby wearing pink inside. She kept staring at it when the nurse that helped do the C-section came towards her.

"That is one beautiful baby," she commented. Sharpay looked over at her and nodded in agreement. "How's your wife?"

She looked up at her "I don't know yet. They haven't said anything," she replied sadly.

"I'm sorry," she told her. "You know, we get a ton of lesbian couples here and the partners actually don't get in to see their child,"

Sharpay looked at her confused "Well how come I did?"

"Well it's simple, some of the doctors and nurses don't approve of the union, so they don't let them in since gays don't have that right, even if they are married," Sharpay continued to look at her, waiting for an answer from the nurse. "I'm not one of those people,"

"Well thank you. I appreciate it…a lot," the blonde said, turning back to the window to look in at her daughter.

"It's no problem, I think that were all human and all Americans, why not be treated like equals?"

Sharpay smiled at her. "Yeah I've been thinking that my whole life, but I've just been wondering when that will happen,"

"Beats the hell out of me," she shrugged, making Sharpay giggle slightly. The nurse smiled at her "So you want to see your daughter?" she asked.

"More then anything," Sharpay said through the new tears that were being shed. The nurse smiled at her and told her to follow her into the room. The nurse brought Sharpay near her daughter and pulled her out of her bed, placing her into Sharpay's arms. She looked like a cross between both her and Gabriella, like it should be.

"She's so beautiful," Sharpay whispers as the nurse nods in agreement.

"Did you find a name for her yet?" Sharpay thought for a second. They really didn't think about names at all throughout the pregnancy; you'd think they would have. That's supposedly one of the best parts about having a child, trying to find a name for it.

"No," she simply said. Knowing Sharpay probably wanted to be alone with her daughter the nurse decided to give her sometime alone and walked out. Sharpay just sat there holding her. She had blonde hair, even though Sharpay wasn't naturally blonde her brother and mother were, so that explained it, Gabriella's little nose and definitely Sharpay's lungs; she could tell from when she was delivered.

But she was apart of her and apart of Gabriella. She couldn't lose either one of them; she didn't know how she was going to live if Gabriella didn't make it out of this surgery. She couldn't function without the brunette she loved more than anything in this world. They fought for their love and they deserved to make it and be happy; be a family with their daughter. She needed Gabriella to survive. They both needed her; their baby and her. And if Gabriella didn't make it…will she ever be able to live with herself? Will she ever be able to love again? That last question, she knew would be virtually impossible…

* * *

_Okay so I know this was pretty sad and emotional and I probably didn't write it that great, but I'm hoping you're all enjoying it still. I kind of have been getting lazy and haven't been writing and I apologize about that, but I'm hoping to finish the story out in like one more chapter. Some people are probably thinking 'How is that possible, unless I cliffhanger it?' well let's just say, I have my ways. Anyway, thank you for the reviews I really appreciate them and I hope you guys review _


	16. The Last Chapter

**J O U R N E Y**

**Chapter 15: The Last Chapter  
**

**Written by: BeneathTheSurface**

**Summary: Sequel to E X T R A H E L P. Twenty nine year old Gabriella Montez and her girlfriend twenty two year old Sharpay Evans are making a new chapter in their lives. Gabpay; femslash; GabriellaxSharpay**

---

Gabriella laid on the hard hospital bed, in a deep sleep. Her head was officially wrapped since they just finished a three hour surgical procedure on her. They finally removed all the little pieces of glass and only time will tell on if she'll wake up; she's as stable as possible right now.

Sharpay walked into her room slowly, holding their daughter in her arms. She couldn't keep her eyes off the beautiful infant. Everyone went home when they got word that Gabriella was out of surgery, but wasn't waking up anytime soon tonight. Sharpay wanted her to. She wanted her to see their baby; she wanted to share the joy with her. She also wanted to murder the guy who did this to her; of course she had an idea that it was Troy, but no one really has proof of that which is the sad part of it all.

Sharpay held the baby close, who was sleeping peacefully in her arms after crying a little. She got her to fall asleep, which was a good thing. Sharpay sat down on the chair that was close to Gabriella's bed side, watching her wife sleep in the bed, not stirring once. She glanced down at their daughter in her arms and smiled when she saw it sucking on her middle finger.

"Your mommy's gonna make it out of this. She is such a strong woman and can't wait to officially meet you and hold you. I can't wait for you to get older; you look so much like your mommy…so beautiful," Sharpay whispers to the little infant.

Sharpay eventually decides to put the baby into the crib across the room, letting it sleep peacefully as she walks slowly back to Gabriella. She slipped up onto the bed with her wife, placing her head on her chest. She could hear the beating of her heart; it was racing. She needed her to make it out of this; she has to. She just has to wake up. Not too soon after that, Sharpay was sleeping peacefully with her arms around Gabriella's waist, cuddle as close as she could possible to her…

-

-

-

The next morning, the sun shown in brightly through the room of the hospital. Sharpay slowly stirred as the sun hit her vision, causing her to squint at the brightness. She let out a huge breath, looking up to see Gabriella's eyes wide awake, looking down at Sharpay.

"Gabs…Gabriella baby," Sharpay said, lifting herself up to kiss and hug her.

"Ow Shar," she whined as Sharpay held her too tightly.

"I'm sorry," the blonde replied, loosing her grip slightly "I'm just so glad you're alive," she added in a whisper.

"Me too, I guess it just wasn't mine time," Gabriella replied as her wife agreed. Sharpay knew that Gabriella's time was far away from today.

They sat in each others arms for a long time when suddenly they heard a little whimper come from across the room, making Sharpay smile. She hopped off the bed and stalk over to the little crib, pulling their daughter out of it and walked back towards Gabriella, who now had a smile plastered across her face, showing off her dimples.

"Gabriella, I'd like you officially meet the newest addition to the Evans family," Sharpay says, handing the brunette the infant.

Gabriella takes her into her arms and holds her close to her body, looking at her the whole time. "She's so tiny," she comments.

Sharpay nods. "Yeah and she looks exactly like you,"

"Hey now, I see a little of you in her," Gabriella replies just as she began to cry "And that is so you as well," she adds, through the screams. Gabriella pulled open her gown slightly, placing the baby close to her, letting the baby latch onto one of her breasts, suddenly stopping the cries.

"How'd you know she was hungry?" Sharpay asked pointing to the baby.

Gabriella shrugged. "Motherly instinct," Sharpay just nodded. "Hey we need a name. We can't just keep calling her 'she' or 'the baby',"

Sharpay agreed. They sat there trying to decide a good name for their daughter, as Gabriella continued to feed her. After a little while, Gabriella looked down and began to smile, thinking of the perfect name.

"Shar, what about Lilly?" Gabriella asked her blonde wife. Sharpay looked up at her and began to smile at her, then nodded slowly.

"I like it and I think if Lilly were here, she'd love it too," Sharpay told her warmly.

"Well of course she would; it's her name," Gabriella laughed as well as Sharpay. They eventually decided to give their new daughter the name Lilly Marie; Marie is Gabriella's mother's name.

Sharpay just sat in the chair next to Gabriella's bed, watching her feed Lilly with her arms crossed and a smile across her face. Gabriella was staring down at her, but then felt Sharpay's eyes on her, so she looked up and smiled warmly at her.

"What?" she asked, not letting the smile leave her face.

Sharpay just shrugged. "You're just really good at that," Gabriella smiled and nodded. She has to admit, she was doing okay for her first time. She didn't expect to be that great with Lilly, to be honest, she expected to just be able to hold her and not really be sure what she wanted next. It scared her back then, but now she realizes that maybe she was just being paranoid and that's really not true.

As she thought all of this, Lilly let go and then started whimpering, so Gabriella picked her up and placed her on her shoulder, trying to burp her. She began to pat the little girl lightly, rocking her when she saw her mother and father walk in along with Sharpay's parents. Sharpay got up and greeted them with a hug, then walked back towards Gabriella.

Both sets of parents were amazed by the little girl. Gabriella managed to get her to burp, then she turned her around into her arms and held her up for her in laws and parents to see.

"Oh she's beautiful, Bella," Marie Montez gushed as everyone crowds around the newborn and new mother.

"Yes she truly is a spiting image of an Evans and Montez," Vance Evans agreed as Gabriella handed Lilly over to Violet. Violet took the baby in her arms and began to bounce her lightly as a smile stayed plastered on her face.

"Hey little girl, oh you're so beautiful, yes you are," she said to her. "Oh my goodness, she looks so much like the both of you," she tells both women, making both of them smile at one another as Sharpay kissed the side of Gabriella's head lovingly.

After a little while, Ryan, Chad, and Mark showed up to see Gabriella and Lilly. They all stayed for a little while and soon enough Kelsi and Jason as well as Taylor and Zeke all showed up after their long flights.

Gabriella and Sharpay were really happy to share this moment with their family and friends, of course they would've wanted it under different circumstances, but still they knew that Lilly truly was a blessing to receive and now they can truly say they're a family…

-

-

-

**4 years later**

An older Sharpay stood in a large kitchen in front of the stove, cooking some breakfast for her family. She was making an omelet with ham and cheese inside it. She really wasn't that great of a cook back when she was in high school, but as she got older she took the responsibility of cooking and making wonderful meals for her family.

"Lilly, Gabs, breakfast is ready!" she yelled out. It was a ritual, every Saturday morning, she'd make a big breakfast and they'd all sit around the table and eat it all.

Suddenly she heard loud constant footsteps coming from down the hall where the rooms were located and a little blonde girl of the age of at least four comes out and sits down at the table.

Sharpay places a portion of the omelet on each plate and as she does this, she's met by a pair of lips on her shoulder. She smiles and turns around to see Gabriella smiling at her; Sharpay kisses her and hands her two plates to bring out as she brings out the last one.

After placing the plates on the table, Sharpay walks over to the fridge and pulls something out and places it on the counter. She walks out of the kitchen and walks down the hall into one of the rooms. In there she walks towards a crib and pulls out a dark haired little baby boy and places him in her arms, bringing him out to eat with the family.

She places him in a high chair, then walks back into the kitchen to bring out the jar of baby food in order to feed him since he wasn't old enough to have any of what they're eating.

"Hey I got it baby," Gabriella tells Sharpay as she was getting ready to feed him.

"No it's okay Gabs, you eat," Sharpay replies back, giving their son a spoonful of the baby food.

"Shar, really you cooked this great meal and it's delicious; you should at least be able to eat it. Now c'mon, let me feed Aidan and then I'll finish my food," she tells her and much to her liking, Sharpay gave in and handed Gabriella the food and the spoon, then took a mouthful of her breakfast.

Two years after Lilly was born, Sharpay and Gabriella decided they wanted another child only this time, Sharpay carried it and to full term. They were blessed with a baby boy naming him Aidan James Evans. He had brown hair like Gabriella and again looked like a mix of them both. They couldn't be happier with the family they've been given.

After a few months of looking, Troy was arrested for attempted murder and was sentenced to ten years in prison. He was found in a bar in San Francisco, having a beer and playing pool.

Ryan and Chad ended up getting married officially in California after Proposition 8 was changed to legalize the right to allow gays to marry. They soon adopted a child from Africa and are now a happy family. Chad is still playing in the NBA and became MVP for the season.

Everyone's lives have finally fell into place and through all the hardships they never gave up. They pulled through and now have families and have real happiness that no one could take away.

* * *

_I know it's the last chapter and it wasn't even long, but I knew I had to end it and I probably could have written it better, but I didn't and I apologize if they're are any mistakes. Anyway, I have two ideas for new stories, but I may not post them at the moment, just depends if I'm not lazy enough. My girlfriend kinda forced me to update, but I had to admit I was half way done and it seemed pointless to just leave it hanging. But anyway, yes last chapter and there won't be anymore involved in this saga so I'm really sorry, but it's time to retire this :( I hope you enjoyed it and look out for more stories. So review one last time on here and thank you for all of you that have in the past you guys are awesome._

_Sam_

_P.S. I love you Michelle :)_


End file.
